A Lesson In Justice
by M.j's place
Summary: On a night of celebration three men interrupt The Undertaker! What happens when the Dead Man himself chooses to give out his own brand of Justice? SLASH Co-written by waldron82! Changed into a mini-story! DEAN/TAKER TAKER/SETH TAKER/ROMAN TAKER/ROMAN/SETH/DEAN DEAN/SETH/ROMAN and OTHERS
1. Roman's lesson

So this is my first ever role play...I hope you enjoy it as much as waldron82 and I enjoyed writing it! =) MJ

**Warning**...Two crazy ladies wrote it! and will contain dark non/con...

**~v~**

**A Lesson In Justice...**

Taker stood back in the locker room. He ran his hand over his face and an exasperated sigh escaped his throat. He was furious about what took place in the ring during the show with the Shield.

"Fuckin brats coming out to the ring and interrupting me. Who in the hell do they think they are. God damn newbies." Mark growled to himself as the door to the locker room opened.

The three Shield members walked in laughing and joking about how fun it was to see the look on the Dead Mans face. They had been hanging out in catering and just now made their way to the locker room. It was getting late and they needed their showers and to get back to the hotel.

"That was fucking hilarious, Man! Did you see the look on Taker's face? I'll bet he thinks he is above anyone messing with him." Seth bragged to the laughing Dean and Roman. All three men stopped cold though as they realized the man they were speaking about was standing directly in front of them.

"You got a problem with us, Old Man?" Dean sneered, showing no respect for the legendary Dead Man. "Because if you do we three can teach you a lesson in justice right now. Glenn is not around to come to your heroic rescue now. You think you're man enough to take on The Shield?" Roman boasted.

Mark stood there as anger and his blood began to boil. He calmed himself though as he formed a plan. He pulled out his cellphone and sent a text to Vince. The old man owed him a favor and looking at Roman's covered cock Taker licked his lips. Out of the three men before him he wanted to start with the cockiest of the three.

The Shield boys watched as Mark silently sent the text that would pull two of the men away from the cocky one and Taker's newest toy, Roman Reigns.

Dean was just about to jump the silent Undertaker when his phone went off.

"Damn it! Come on Seth, we're wanted in Mr. McMahon's office right now." Dean knew better than to keep the boss waiting. Not when The Shield had been getting such a big push as of late.

"Later, Roman!" Seth called out as the two men exited the locker room. Roman ignored the other wrestler and went to gather his belongings and take a hot shower before heading to his hotel room.

Taker watched as the Samoan disappeared into the shower. This was the perfect time to set his plan in motion. He walked over to the locker room door and was going to lock it, he smiled at the thought of anyone walking in and what they might find so he chose to leave it unlocked. Instead he walked over to a small maintenance like closet in the room, Taker smiled at the array of goodies he found.

A rope and other things were found in there. Taker's cock jumped as he looked over at a metal bench that would be perfect for tying the defenseless Roman up to. Taker slipped off his boots shirt and jeans. Leaving only his briefs behind. A devious grin crossed his face as Roman appeared dressed only in a towel.

Roman walked back into the room and wondered why the other man was now stripped down to his underwear. It felt a little strange, especially since Taker did not seem as if he was preparing to take a shower. The tall, mysterious wrestler just stood there silently, looking him over with a smirk playing on his lips. It was unnerving.

"What's your problem, Taker?" Roman snapped, trying to cover up his insecurity with bravado.

"Problem? Well the problem is you little Shield shits need to be taught a lesson in interrupting people. You are the lucky chosen one. I have decided to have you be the first one to learn." Taker stated and with that he reached out grabbed the towel that was wrapped around Roman's waist and ripped it from the Samoans firm hot body.

Taker's cock began to firm as he looked over the specimen that was Roman.

"What the fuck, Man! Get away from me, you pervert!" Roman held his large hand over his exposed cock as he backed his way toward the locker room door. "You need help, Man! What are you, some kind of homo?"

"Mmmm That is some kind of question. I have seen the way you eye those team mates of yours. This is not about sexuality anyways. This about teaching you a fucking lesson about not interrupting and being disrespectful." Taker stated. He pushed Roman down and the smaller man stumbled over the metal bench.

Taker smiled and grabbed the rope. Roman looked terrified as the bigger man some how ended up tying both of his wrists together then binding them to the bench legs. Somehow Roman ended being bent over the bench with his ass in the air.

"W-what are you going to do now?" All of Roman's tough guy act disappeared as he suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. "If you hurt me and Dean finds out, there will be hell to pay." Roman warned softly.

"Dean, ha! That's the best you got? Dean will not even come fifteen feet near me after he sees what I do to your sweet ass." Taker sneered. Reigns fought hard to think of a rebuttal.

Taker didn't care what the young man thought. He was determined to get through to Roman, even if he had to use his cock as a weapon to do it. He smiled when he thought of a special weapon he could use.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe Dean is no match for you alone. But together the Shield can take out anyone. We've already shown Cena, Orton, and many others who is the boss around here. Do you really want a lesson in justice?" Roman asked gruffly as he fought the tight ropes for freedom.

"Do I want a lesson in justice? You will be given the lesson not I." Taker smiled and with his reply he stood in front of Roman. Roman was eye level with Taker's underwear when a very large shaft bounded free before him. Taker had lowered his briefs and was now standing in all his glory before the bound man.

Roman's eyes grew wide at the sight of Taker's impressive manhood.

"Man, what the hell are you doing? Fucking put that away!" Roman began to fight the ropes that bound him furiously, sadly only making them tighter. "This joke is over. Dean and Seth will be back soon and they will kick your ass if they find us like this! They'll come looking for me when I don't meet up with them!"

"Poor defenseless Roman. I have news for you. Vince has your boys out of the arena already. Everyone has gone home and it is just you and I." The Dead Man chuckled darkly. He smiled knowing that moments later Dean and Seth would both be walking in.

Roman was determined not to beg or show the intimidating man any more weakness. He tensed as he prepared his body to take whatever treatment the other wrestler was going to inflict on Roman's helpless body.

"Whatever, Man. Just do what you want. I'm a big boy. I can take it." Roman feigned an attitude of indifference but inside he was shaking in fear and dread.

Taker pinched Roman's nose and thrust his cock into Roman's now opened mouth. "Fuck so hot. I knew you would be a damn good cock sucker. Looks like you have had plenty of practice." Taker mused.

Roman blushed in embarrassment. "Whose the homo now boy?" Taker asked as he trust his cock deep into Roman's throat holding it there to block the airway on purpose. He loved the look on Roman's face as the kid squirmed for air and removal of the thick flesh sword.

Roman felt so humiliated to have his mouth stuffed full of the legendary Dead Man's shaft. The musky scent of Taker's intimate parts and the slightly salty taste of the hard cock in his mouth was a constant reminder to the handsome Samoan who was using him.

"Mmm!" Roman tried to talk and demand his release, but Taker had buried himself almost to his base inside of Roman's warm mouth.

"You learned anything yet boy? See, this cock in your mouth will stop you from interrupting any more superstars. Sadly however I am about to fill your mouth with my cum, which you will swallow by the way. If I had a chance I would keep you my cock sucker and keep your mouth filled with my meat. I just...don't think...you have learned...your lesson yet." Taker stated the last sentence between thrusts.

Roman's eyes filled with tears, he tried to stop as he swallowed another mans cum. Sadly he felt he had betrayed his lover Dean.

Roman's homo taunt to the Dead Man had been a cover up. Roman was bisexual and deeply in love with his coworker, Dean Ambrose. He feared that Dean would never forgive him for swallowing another man's essence. Roman just wanted to leave and forget it ever happened.

"Alright, I've learned my lesson and you've had your fun. I'll talk to Dean. We won't interrupt you again. Can I go now?" Roman asked, his voice husky as he spoke through his now raw throat.

"Go? Well let me think about this." Taker teased as he walked over to his gym bag. Roman's hope faded when Taker pulled a condom from his bag.

Roman felt his heart begin to pound at the sight of the condom. The forced blow job had been demeaning enough, but no way was another man's cock was going into his ass except Dean's!

"Don't do this, Man! You just came in my mouth! You aren't even hard! Let me go!" Roman was starting to really panic now.

"I'm not hard yet. Do I need to gag that mouth of yours?" Taker asked. Roman sighed and shook his head. He always had a fear of choking and he hated the idea of anything tied in his mouth.

Taker smiled at the response, Roman watched as Taker walked over to the small closet and pulled out a empty blue mop bucket. Roman wondered what it was that Taker had planned. He swallowed hard when Mark pulled off the stick end to the devise that is used to wring out the actual mop with.

"W-What are you going to do with that?" Roman felt sick to his stomach. Surly the Dead Man could not be sick and twisted enough to do what Roman suspected he had planned. No one was that sadistic.

"Hummm Should I gag you first or just let you know my intentions to see what kind of response I get from you about what is to come." Taker questioned. Roman's eyes grew wide as ever as Taker ripped open the condom and rolled it down the blue end of the mop handle.

"Please, don't do that! God, are you sick? Do you want me to beg you not to? OK, I'm begging you, Mark! Please, put that down!" Roman was shaking and all his bravado was shattered by the threat facing him.

"Mark is it now? Pleading to the man in me? Well sorry kid no Mark here tonight. Guess you shouldn't have interrupted the monster." Taker chuckled. Roman became even more nervous as Taker continued his dark chuckle. The chuckle took on the sound of a dark demon. Tears filled Roman's eyes as Taker walked behind him.

Roman was now scared almost to the point of passing out. The evil laugh of the Dead Man had sent chills down his spine. Never had the young wrestler dreamed that Taker would take their harmless little show of disrespect so personally. They had done similar things to most of the other superstars. It was what made The Shield the force they had become in the WWE.

"Please, don't." Roman closed his eyes as he pleaded one final time for mercy. "I learned my lesson. I'm sorry."

"No you haven't learned your lesson. My teachings have just begun." Taker laughed sinisterly as he pressed the handle to Roman's hole. Roman let out a shriek and then sighed in relief when Taker stopped what he was doing and sat the evil device down beside him on the metal bench.

"Now, now. Seems to me your teachings must take place while gagged. Sad, it would have been so fun to hear your screams." Taker said in a very sad sarcastic way.

Roman clamped his mouth shut at Taker's last words, his heart racing in fear of what was to come next. The helpless man hated the feeling of being gagged, the fear of choking always with him.

Taker picked up a discarded Shield t-shirt and tore it into strips. Balling one strip up he forced it in into Roman's mouth. Picking up another strip he tied it around Roman's head keeping the cloth in place.

"Mmmm!" Roman breathed through his nose hard as the panic began to fully set in. The feeling of choking was driving him to the brink of hyperventilating as the cloth was pushed deep inside his mouth. The terrified young man turned his head to try to see what the sadistic Dead Man would do next.

Mark lowered himself face to face with Roman's stuffed mouth. He fed from the look of terror that was etched on the beautiful Samoans face. "Are you learning anything yet?" Mark asked as he touched the side of Roman's face with the back of his hand. It was so gentle Roman almost forgot where he was and what was truly going on.

That The Undertaker, actually planned on raping him with a hard unforgiving metal pole.

As Roman looked deep into the Undertaker's searching eyes, he felt his body calm a little at the man's gentle touch. Maybe there was hope after all! Roman nodded his head furiously at the whispered question as he attempted to say yes through the tight cloth and convey his repentance with his dark puppy dog eyes.

To Roman's dismay Taker placed his hand back on top of the metal pole. Mark picked up the devious device and walked back around the bench stepping back behind Roman. Taker took his free hand and spread Roman wide. A muffled scream was heard.

All of Roman's hope faded away as he felt Taker spread him open wide. He felt the hard tip of the unforgiving mop bucket handle brush against his tight opening. It was a good thing for Taker that Roman had been gagged as the poor man was screaming his throat raw.

The helpless Samoan tried in vain to close his legs and save himself from the brutal intrusion that he knew was coming. The final thought running through Roman's head before he was so painfully violated was how angry his lover Dean would be if he found out what the Dead Man had done to his precious lover.

Taker fed from the muffled screams, looking down he saw the evidence of the violation. Red blood began to leak and drip down the pole. His cock growing hard Taker ripped the pole out of Roman and replaced it with his firm member.

"Mplease mop!" Roman lost any semblance of pride as the tears streamed down his face. He pleaded through his tight gag, feeling dirty and helpless as the Undertaker fucked him without a hint of mercy. The only lube the poor man had received was his own warm blood. Roman breathed hard through his nose and closed his eyes to try to block out the brutal violation of his helpless body.

Taker wrapped Roman's long black hair through his fingers and pulled the helpless mans hair hard.

Tears of pain and humiliation poured from the broken Roman's eyes as his thick dark hair was pulled by the man ravishing his tight ass. Although Roman was a proud man, he loved his lover Dean and it was killing him inside to have a stranger fill the space that was reserved for his man alone. "I'm sorry, Dean." Roman's heart cried as his most private place was torn and brutalized.

Taker untied the gag and Roman gasped for air. "What were you just now trying to say?" Taker asked. He leaned over Roman and licked the salty tears from the bound mans cheeks.

"I-I said I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry! Please stop!" Roman begged in his deep voice. "I have a boyfriend and I try to stay faithful to him. I'm so damn sorry that we were disrespectful. It won't happen again, Sir." Roman babbled, glad to be free of the stifling gag and being allowed to speak.

For a glimpse moment in time Taker paused hearing the words that Roman spoke. Briefly a pang of regret filled his mind. Was Roman telling the truth about staying faithful to Dean. "You mean that boy? That you are faithful? You love him?" Taker asked.

"Yes, Sir. I do. He is my world." Roman was so broken at that point that his real honesty shone through. "Please don't cum in my ass. I have only ever been filled by my lover." Roman asked softly.

Feeling brief compassion Taker pulled out and walked back in front of Roman. "Open" he ordered.

Roman opened his mouth obediently, taking Mark's hard cock inside his mouth. Allowing the older man to use his mouth for his pleasure, Roman could taste his own blood on the dominant man's shaft.

Taker could feel Roman suck his cock desperately to bring him to the edge. "Slow down. I may have given you your wish not to cum in your ass but you will suck me off slowly. I want you to taste yourself by licking my cock clean. Then you will swallow and drink all I have to give. Too bad your lover boy is not here to watch this. Dean and Seth still need to be punished for interrupting me." Taker expressed.

Roman snaked out his tongue as he licked the taste of himself off Taker's cock. The dark Samoan was so grateful for Taker's kindness that he wanted to give his captor a good blowjob. Roman slowed down as ordered, taking his time as he sucked the thick cock buried almost to the base inside his wet mouth.

Picking up his cellphone he took a photo of Roman sucking him off. He sent the photo of Roman hollowing out his cheeks. Vince was asked to show the photo to Dean and Seth and bring them in.

Roman saw Mark take the picture and it bothered him. He was worried what his Dean would think of him if he ever saw the photo. Roman deep throated the whole of Mark's manhood, praying that the man above him would reach his climax soon and let him go.

Taker grasped Roman's hair on the back of his head and held his head in place. "I said, you will take it slow boy." Taker scolded. Roman jumped when the door opened and a shocked and surprised Dean and Seth entered the room.

Roman wanted to hide in shame as he watched his lover and best friend walk into the locker room. He feared that Dean would think he was a slut now and break up with him. The humiliated man tried to talk with his mouth stuffed full of the Dead Man's cock, but only mumbled gibberish could be heard. Tears of rage burned in the Samoan's dark eyes.

"Well gentlemen glad you could join us. Roman here is being taught a lesson about interrupting. You will be receiving the same. What is it Dean? Why do you look like your puppy just died?" asked the Dead Man.

Dean's face contorted in sorrow and rage as he saw his secret boyfriend bound and being mouth raped by the dominant Dead Man. The Shield leader clenched his fist tightly in rage, hot, angry tears threatening to burn in his eyes.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Dean was out for Taker's blood. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO RAPE HIS MOUTH? WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Dean nodded at Seth and both men advanced on the smug looking Undertaker.

"Hold it right there. What did Vince tell you before you left his office?" Taker asked. He smiled knowing that he had the Shield bitches where he wanted them.

Dean remained silent, fuming, stopped dead in his tracks. "That we were to come here and do whatever you tell us to." Seth answered softly. "If we valued our employment in the WWE."

"It's not fucking worth it!" Dean snarled, eying his degraded lover. Taker frowned and trust deep into Roman's throat. The unsuspecting young man chocked as the liquid spilled into his mouth. Spurt ofter spurt of thick salty seed shot into his mouth. He tried hard to swallow Taker's load knowing it would be worse if he didn't.

"Mmmm not worth it huh? You mean to tell me you are willing to walk away from the WWE? You Roman? Are your ready to leave behind your family tradition? Your wrestling inheritance?" Taker asked knowing he had the young Samoan on the spot. He pulled his satisfied dick from Roman's mouth. He couldn't wait for Dean to hear what he just knew Roman would say.

"No. I-I can't. Dean, I'm sorry." Roman whispered, knowing that he was beaten.

Taker smiled and wiped a stray dribble of cum from the corner of Roman's mouth. With a dark chuckle he walked over to Dean and held his finger out. "Open Dean. Either you open and suck off my cum or you leave the WWE and leave your lover behind."

Dean gave the gloating Taker a look that could kill as he sucked the cum off Taker's finger. "Satisfied?" The Shield Leader hissed through gritted teeth. "Now, you've had your damn fun! Untie Roman now!"

Taker leered at Dean. He wasn't to happy about the tone in Dean's voice. He had a decision to make. Which one should he choose? Let Roman go or leave the kid tied up and take Dean over his knee.

"It seems you Dean need a lesson in respect. It just so happens I'm a damn good teacher." Taker chuckled.

Seth backed up at the look on Taker's face...Something told him this was far from over and that Taker's plan had just took a turn, a turn for the worse...

~v~

**PLEASE REVIEW and let us know what you think...Have the Shield boys learned their lesson or should Dean and Seth be punished as well...You decide and let us know...**


	2. Seth's Awakening

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank everyone of the readers and reviewers, as well as our Alerts and fave's for checking out our story, Thanks to you this former oneshot has now became a mini story! Thanks again, Mj**

**~)~(~**

"It seems, you Dean, need a lesson in respect. It just so happens I'm a damn good teacher, just ask Roman." Taker chuckled.

Seth backed up at the look on Taker's face. Something told him this was far from over and that Taker's plan had just took a turn, a turn for the worse.

Seth feared for himself as Taker approached him. "Your ass or your job? Choose?" Taker barked.

Seth trembled at the harsh words. He knew that the Dead Man could make good on his threat.

"Don't do it, Seth!" Dean hissed, horrified for his best friend. "Don't bend to this sick fuck's every whim!"

Taker laughed at the words 'Sick Fuck'. Chills ran all over Dean at the dark chuckle, it was as if it could take his very breath away.

Seth's fingers began to tremble as the young wrestler started stripping himself of all his clothing.

"I-I can't help it, Dean. I need this job." Seth spoke softly as he looked at the ground, ashamed of his nakedness in front of the three men.

Taker smiled seeing Seth so ashamed and in all his naked glory. "Not bad, but I thought with the size of your feet and hands your cock would be larger if not longer. Tisk Tisk. Well it will just have to do." Taker teased the young man.

He walked over and picked up a good-sized piece of rope. Walking back over to the frightened man he grasped at Seth's limp cock. Taking the flaccid member in his hand he palmed it lightly. Methodically he began to tie up Seth's cock and balls.

Seth had felt degraded by the words Taker had spoken and the feel of Taker's calloused hands on his most private and sensitive of parts.

Taker left a long string of rope hanging down from Seth's sac and with that he lead him by his cock and balls over to where Roman remained tied and bound bent over the bench.

"On your knees bitch. I want you to lick Roman's hole clean and get him ready for my cock." Taker demanded.

"No!" Dean screamed, his face bright crimson with fury. "You will not fuck Roman's ass! This is crossing the line!" The Shield leader shook with rage and pain at being forced to watch his lover be so violated.

"We have no choice, Dean." Seth dropped to his knees and began to prepare to rim Roman's abused hole. "I'm sorry, Roman. I know you don't want this. I'll try to be gentle." Seth apologized as he pushed his tongue inside of his friend's entrance, tasting dried blood where Roman had been torn by the cruel mop bucket handle.

Seth frowned wondering what had caused Roman so much damage, it had to have been something, because a mans penis could never cause this much of a tear. Not even from the impressively large shaft of the Undertaker.

"Yes that's it. Get that tongue in there, deep." Taker smiled as he took his hand and placed it on Seth's two toned hair. "DEEPER! I want you to give that asshole a good cleaning. In a minute you will be putting two fingers of each hand inside it and pulling Roman's ass apart. I want to see deep inside him." Taker boasted.

Seth felt like he may be sick to his stomach as he obeyed the Dead Man's dark order. He pushed his pink tongue in and out of Roman's loosening hole, treating his tongue like a tiny cock as he cleaned every inch of the sweet round ass before his eyes. Roman began to let out small moans as Seth's tongue poked and prodded his most intimate hidden parts.

"That's enough Seth. You get no pleasure from this Roman. I thought you loved your Dean. If you do why are you enjoying Seth licking your ass?" Taker laughed. He loved the look on all three mens faces. A mixture of confusion, sadness and rage.

Taker played with his cock slowly as he asked. He looked over to Dean. If he wasn't trying to teach a lesson he may just have stopped from the look of heartbreak on the other mans face. But for Taker this was a very valuable lesson and it needed to be taught.

Seth was glad to stop his ministrations, feeling like shit as he saw the hurt shining in Dean's eyes.

"Please, Sir." Seth swallowed his pride as he looked into the cold eyes of the Undertaker.

"Roman and Dean are in love. I have no one. Take my ass for your pleasure and leave them both alone. I'm begging you!" Seth looked down at his bound cock, feeling the uncomfortable pressure.

Taker thought about this for a moment. His mind going darker as he heard those words Seth said. Seth was a single man and how long had it been for him. "Let me see that ass boy. Bend over the bench beside Roman and spread your cheeks far apart. I need to see what I would possibly be working with." Taker said.

Seth eyed the discarded bloodied pole for the first time.

Seth looked in apprehension at the bloody tool. Surely even a man as ruthless as the Dead Man would not use such a cruel instrument of torture but it would explain the dried blood caked inside his best friend's walls.

Seth shook in dread as he bent over the bench and pulled his firm cheeks wide apart to reveal his pink pucker to the leering eyes of the Undertaker. The frightened young man was very loyal and as afraid as he was at the moment, he was willing to suffer the pain or humiliation to spare his good friends any more trauma.

It had admittedly been a long time since Seth had been intimate with another man and the wrestler was a little nervous.

Taker noticed Seth look at the device, then do as he was told to. He admired the tight pink pucker and walked over to Seth. He reached down and ran his finger along Seth's parted crack.

"Mmmm not too bad Seth." Taker stated as he inserted one finger deep inside Seth's tight entrance.

Seth bit his lip to muffle his whimper as he felt the finger of Taker push inside his tight hole. He looked down, trying to ignore the looks of sympathy and horror coming from his fellow Shield members.

Dean was very distressed. "Please, Mark, take it easy on Seth, ok? He is a good guy. He was only following my orders." It was evident from the three men's words how much they cared for each other.

"Your orders. Well it must be nice to have a puppet you can pull its strings. Well Seth is my puppet now, right Seth?" Taker boasted. Then he pulled his one finger out and violently went back in with three.

Seth hissed out in pain as the three thick fingers were shoved inside his ass. He had known that the initial penetration was going to hurt just not that it would hurt this much. It made him sad that his first sexual contact in months had to be a heartless fucking and not sweet lovemaking from a considerate boyfriend.

Seth felt tears come to his eyes at the thought of just how lonely he truly was. His own heart breaking from the thought.

Taker pried his fingers apart to stretch out Seth more. He then began to move them around inside of Seth hard and deep. Not caring for the groans of pain. "When was the last time you been fucked in there kid?" Taker asked. He was curious about Seth's tightness.

Seth's face flushed and tears fell in embarrassment at the Undertaker's question. He knew that the other wrestler had felt his tightness. "I-It's been awhile." He admitted, stammering a little. "No-nobody wants me." Seth teased, trying to lighten his own intense discomfort and fear.

"That's not true." Taker heard in unison. He turned his head and looked up at Dean, he knew Roman and Dean had spoken at the same time. Truth was Dean and Roman both loved Seth very deeply. They were just unsure how the other man would feel about being in a three-way relationship.

"You both have something you want to tell him? Doesn't mean it will stop my lesson though, but it seems the kid has the right to know." Taker asked as he pulled his fingers from Seth and lined his cock up behind him.

"W-What did you guys say?" Seth stuttered, the threat of the Dead Man temporarily forgotten.

Dean and Roman looked at each other, neither wanting to be the first to speak up. Dean ventured out first. "I think I speak for both myself and Roman when I say that we want you, Seth. We both love you. I'm sorry that you felt so unwanted and unloved. We didn't want that for you." Dean stated and Roman nodded his agreement from his place on the bench.

Dean wanted so badly to hold Seth and stop what was happening to him. He wanted to show the younger man that he was loved and wanted. He longed to do that before Taker violated him. Sadly that was not to be.

Seth's face lite up in joy at the realization though. "You guys want me? Your in love with me?" He whispered in awe as if half afraid to speak the truth aloud. Dean and Roman both nodded their heads yes frantically.

Taker not one for the mushy heartfelt stuff, wasted no time in ramming his cock into Seth's barely prepared hole. He moaned out in pure pleasure at the tightness he felt. Being inside Seth was like fucking a virgin and Taker was lost in a sexual haze.

Seth however was in hell. He knew now that the men he secretly loved, had loved him back and he felt sick having Taker inside of him. Dean heard Seth's distressed whimpers and saw the look of sadness on the younger mans face.

"Get out of him, you sicko! Can't you see that he doesn't want you? You are hurting him!" Dean seethed in outrage. He looked as if he wanted to kill the smug Undertaker. He even advanced forward. "Dean don't! It will only make it worse for him." Roman pleaded for his lover.

"It's ok, Dean, just leave it go. I can take it." Seth did not want to get his friends in any more trouble. He just wanted the entire fucked up ordeal to be over.

"Don't worry boy. You are next!" Taker growled at Dean. He took his hand and entwined it through Seth's long hair.

"Look at him Dean the man you love. If you don't do as I say, when I'm finished with Seth I will fix it so you never get to be with the both of them. You heard what Vince said. I hold the power to banish you from the WWE." Taker warned. He was ready to complete lesson number two.

Dean knew he was beat at the Undertaker's words of warning. He would do anything not to be separated from the two men he cared so much about. One who he had yet to be intimate with, not even a kiss had been shared between him and Seth.

"Alright, you win. I'll play nice." Dean hissed, his eyes narrowed in anger and his body tensed.

"F-Fuck!" Seth moaned out, his cock hardening as he felt the Dead Man's thick shaft rub up against his prostate. It had been so long since he had felt any sexual pleasure that it seemed multiplied threefold.

"You lovin this boy? You lovin the feel of my large cock ramming your precious bundle of nerves? I'm going to fuck you so hard you will see stars when you cum, and you will cum." Taker bragged.

Seth felt so dirty being fucked by the Undertaker while he was watched by his two fellow Shield members but somehow it made the situation even more taboo and hot. The Dead Man obviously knew what he was doing and Seth was too far gone to care who saw him in the throes of passion.

The atmosphere in the room turned to one of tense sexual lust.

"Ugh! Fuck me!" Seth moaned thrusting back against the impressive cock filling up his tight ass to overflowing. The sensation was just too much and it had been so long, Seth let himself go.

Taker slowed down to a slow pace to Seth's frustration. Looking at Roman and being so close he touched Roman's long black hair. Roman was getting hard seeing Seth so turned on.

"You enjoying the show? (Roman nodded his head rapidly) Do you like seeing Seth's cock get hard from my pounding? Would you like me to fix it so you can suck him as he cums for me? Do you want to taste his cum as he losses his load?" Taker asked toying with the Samoan.

"Hell yeah." Growled Roman, his deep baritone laced with his need. His own cock was rock hard as he listened to his best friend and secret crush getting off on his punishment. Sweat poured from both men's bodies and dampened their long hair as they surrendered to the seductive power of the Dead Man. Meanwhile, Dean was standing in the corner, trying his best not to become aroused by the sexy sights and sounds assaulting him.

Taker pulled out and ran his hand along Seth's chest. "You have handled your lesson well. Seth would you like it if I allow Roman to swallow your cum when you cum for me?" Taker asked.

Seth looked at Roman, his chest heaving and his eyes darkened with lust. "Yes, Fuck, yes!" He smiled a genuine smile at the bound dark Samoan.

Roman smiled back but his smile was short-lived when Taker picked up the ominous metal pole. "When I untie you. If you try to run or if you gang up on me. I will take this pole and bash Seth's manhood with it." Taker warned and to prove a point he rubbed the pole along Seth's hard cock. He pulled it away and tapped Seth's balls. Not too hard but enough to make Seth's breath hitch from the pain.

Roman's eyes went wide with fear for the one he cared for. Roman was extremely worried for Seth. "I won't try anything, Sir. You have my word." Roman said respectfully as he eyed Seth's engorged bound cock.

To Seth's relief he was glad to see Taker set down the pole. Taker then removed the binding from Seth's cock and balls. They ached badly but he was glad to be free. Dean stood by trying to figure out his emotions from all of this. He loved the two men that was being abused.

Taker moved over to Roman and untied the bindings from Roman's wrists. Showing his obedience Roman immediately went down on his knees and bowed his head.

Seth looked at Roman on his knees like a true submissive. He did not know if he should feel turned on by the sexy sight or sorry for his friend's humiliation. Seth looked expectantly at the Undertaker for his next orders.

Instead of Taker telling him what to do, Seth heard Taker give Roman his orders to follow. "Roman lay down with your back on the bench and take Seth's cock into your mouth. I want you to hold the mushroom head in your mouth and suck." Taker explained.

Roman obeyed, laying on his back and taking his coworker's glistening tip into his eager mouth. Seth let out a groan of pleasure as the dark-haired Samoan began to suck his cock as if it were a lollipop.

"Oh, Damn!" It had been so long since Seth had been on the receiving end of any oral pleasure from another man. It felt like heaven.

Taker looked down and watched Roman bob his head. He knew what pleasure it was having his cock sucked by the hot long-haired man. He went behind Seth and plowed back into the tight heat.

Fucking Seth good, he probed at Seth's love bundle.

For a supposed punishment, Seth was living in total bliss. The Undertaker's thick cock was filling his ass and rubbing against his sweet bundle of nerves with each new thrust while Roman's mouth worked at sucking his aching shaft dry.

No words would come from the man's mouth, only groans of delight and moans of pleasure. Roman was starting to get into the forced hook up as well, stroking his own throbbing manhood while giving his friend the best blowjob of his entire life.

Dean stood there watching the entire thing trying not to get turned on by the forced display. Taker watched as a perfect outline of Dean's erect manhood shown through the mans black cargo pants.

Taker was about to make that erection painfully harder. He began to pull out and thrust back into Seth hard. Knowing that Dean had the perfect view. "Mmmmnnn so damn tight boy. Fuck going to fill your ass up!" Taker warned.

"Suck him good Roman. Make him cum. NOW!" Taker ordered Roman.

Roman complied gladly, sucking with even more passion as he fondled Seth's swollen balls in his large hand. "Fuuuuuck!" Seth screamed, his voice husky with his arousal as he filled Roman's mouth with his warm release.

Taker watched and pushed forward into Seth, causing Seth to push his cock even further down Roman's throat. "That's it swallow it all. Every last DROOOPPP! Fuck yes! Filling you up! SO GOD DAMN GOOD!" Taker cried as he came, marking the young man with his cum.

Swallowing his friends cum Roman came as well.

Seth panted, sweating and sexually satisfied for the first time in months. He gave the Undertaker a shy, genuine smile. "Thank you, Sir." He said quietly. "I've been needing that. I'm truly sorry that I was so disrespectful to you on Raw."

"As am I." Roman added in his deep baritone. "It won't happen again."

"Good looks like only one of you remain in need of a lesson." Taker boasted. He turned and faced Dean. Looking the Shield member up and down.

"Damn this is going to be so much fun." Taker gave a dark laugh and walked over to Dean.

Roman and Seth stood by waiting for Dean's lesson to begin. Dean was about to get his Lesson in Justice...

~V~

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	3. Dean's lesson learned

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank every one of the readers and reviewers, as well as our NEW Alerts and fave's for checking out our story, All reviews mean a lot to us and any feedback is very welcome! **

**~)~(~**

"Well then it looks like only one of you remain in need of a lesson, and what a lesson you are about to get Dean." Taker boasted. He turned and faced the man in question. Leeringly, he looked the Shield member up and down.

"Damn this is going to be so much fun." Taker licked his lips and gave a dark laugh then walked over to Dean. He waited to see if Roman and Seth were going to make any kind of move to stop him.

Roman and Seth just stood by waiting for Dean's lesson to begin. Dean was about to get his Lesson in Justice. One that he so much deserved. However they were in fear for their lover and lover to be.

Dean took a step back as Taker walked over to him. "Take off your clothes Dean." Taker snarled his first demand. The voice of the Dead man was harsh and brash and left all three members of the Shield with a feeling of despair.

Dean was scared shitless but he tried to cover it up with bravado.

"And why should I do that, Old Man? Why should the leader of the Shield lower himself by stripping himself for your entertainment?" Dean hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Besides, unlike Seth and Dean, I am a top. I don't bend over for _anyone_."

"Dean!" Roman warned, worried about his lover's safety with the Dead Man. "Don't piss him off more."

"Too late!" Taker barked, he walked over to Dean and ripped the black Shield t-shirt from Dean's upper body. Then he ripped the shirt into long thick strips. "This is what the Shield will become if you don't comply Dean. Torn to shreds...and I boys have the power to do just that!" Taker spat his warning. Roman and Seth could sense the rage growing in the Undertaker. This frightened them so bad they grasped hands for comfort.

Dean was shaking he was so furious by the invasion of his personal space. "How dare you? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? You violate my lover and my best friend and then you fucking expect me to lay down like a little bitch for you all because the Dead Man said so!" Dean balled up his fists, ready to fight. "Go ahead, Taker! Try to fucking touch me again. I dare you!"

"Dean!" Seth cried out in fear for his love. "Stop talking like that!" He feared greatly for his friend. He turned to Taker with pleading eyes. "Please, Sir. He doesn't mean it! He is just protective of us."

"Like hell I didn't!" Dean replied hotly. "Let him just try something."

Taker looked at the other two men a look of grimace and anger on his face. "You help me or you leave with me and it will be the end of The Shield." Taker gave the two men an ultimatum. Than he reached down and took the rope that he had bound Roman with.

Roman and Seth looked at the intimidating Dead Man and then at their defiant lover in despair. They were torn on what to do.

"What do you want us to do?" Roman asked finally. "But I warn you, Sir. I will not hurt Dean for you, no matter the consequences. I-I love him." The Samoan finished sadly.

The Dead Man didn't care about Roman's declarations of love. He was about to give Dean a lesson he would never forget.

Taker looked over to the anxious young men. "Let's go Dean, we are going into the shower stalls." Seth watched as Dean stood his ground and didn't move. Taker took Dean by the neck and pushed him backwards into the shower area.

"You two are going to tie his wrists to the shower stall curtain rod." Taker explained. He held out the rope and Seth reluctantly took it. Roman felt loss when Seth's hand slipped from his own.

"Don't, Seth! Stop!" Dean felt betrayed as both Roman and Seth bound his wrists as ordered by the Dead Man. "Why are you guys doing this to me?"

"Shhh, calm yourself, Dean. We are only trying to help. Taker would have tied the knots much tighter." Seth whispered, stroking Dean's sweat dampened hair. After their job was complete, the nervous Seth and Roman looked at Taker, expecting his worst.

"Roman, Strip him!" Taker barked. Roman looked down to the floor. "Stop hesitating! Hesitating will only make his lesson a hell of a lot harder to learn." the Dead Man warned.

Roman was dying inside. He was so used to submitting to his Dean that it was killing him to have to shame his lover by stripping him. However, he knew that to resist the wishes of the Dead Man would be futile. "Forgive me, Dean." He whispered as he removed all of his boyfriend's remaining clothing.

Dean flushed in anger and embarrassment as he stood, bound and naked in front of Seth and Taker for the first time.

"Do you feel like a big man?" He hissed at the silent Taker. "Making my boys do all your dirty work for you? Does it make you feel powerful?" Dean struggled to hold on to his last shred of pride and dominance.

Taker held his silence as he stepped out into the locker room and retrieved his cell phone. He walked back in and looked at the three men. Seth and Roman watched in silent fear as Taker made a call. Dean was breathing heavy in his rage. His rage grew into raging terror when he heard what Undertaker was saying over the phone.

**"Hey bro...look I need you to bring your bag of goodies that you and Bryan keep with you...yeah seems The Shield boys were in need of a lesson in justice. I have already given Roman and the Seth theirs, well there is one very unruly one and looks like I need a few toys to aid me in accessing his mind and breaking through to his knowledge of not interrupting me when I am speaking...yes...thanks...locker room...yeah Vince knows...its cool...oh yeah and a lot of fun." **Taker ended the call smiling from ear to ear.

In just a few moments Kane would arrive and Dean's lesson would truly begin.

Dean struggled in his bindings, terrified at the idea of the two Brothers of Destruction punishing his helpless body.

"Please, get me out of here, Guys!" Dean pleaded to his two lovers but they stood still with sorrowful looks on their faces knowing they could do nothing.

Dean grew sullen and silent at Taker's words. He knew that what the Dead Man had spoken was the truth. He would take any punishment to get to remain with his two lovers. He looked down at the floor, ashamed of his nakedness, awaiting for his lesson to begin.

Knowing that Seth had never touched Dean before, a thought crossed Mark's mind and a smile graced his face. "Seth, go stand before Dean." Seth looked at Taker in confusion. "Now!" Taker demanded as he pointed to Dean. He smiled as Seth obeyed.

"On your knees Seth, you are going to take Dean's limp cock into your mouth and suck it. Make him hard, pleasure him with your tongue. Become a cock slut for your team-mate." Taker instructed.

Seth slowly got on his knees as ordered, his heart pounding rapidly. He began to lick and suck up and down until Dean grew hard and wanting.

"Mmm!" Dean moaned as his cock began to throb from the attentions of his new lover.

Taker walked over and began to gently run his fingers through Seth's two-tone hair. He stopped his hand on the back of Seth's head. "That's it boy, suck his cock, I want you to make it good and hard for me. I have a gift for him and he needs to be nice and hard for it. Mmmm...Such a good cock slut." Taker cooed. He pushed Seth's head forward and held it still.

Seth was ashamed but he was getting aroused from the forced blowjob. He had dreamed of touching the Shield Leader for a long time. He took Dean down his willing throat as deep as he could go, loving the sweet sounds of pleasure coming from the bound Ambrose. Dean was so hard by this point that he felt he might explode. "Fuck, so good, Seth!" Dean encouraged, forgetting for a moment that Taker was even there.

His reality became real once more when he heard a loud knock on the locker room door. Taker disappeared and to Dean's horror Kane appeared before him. The big red monster was still dressed in his black and red attire and his face still hidden by the menacing mask. The mans eyes looked right through him.

Kane walked over to Mark and handed him a black back pack. "Damn Mark you have out done yourself. They are beautiful." Kane stated as he watched Seth sucking on Dean's cock. "MMmmm yes I can see what you mean by needing to bend Ambrose here to your will. You can see the endearing fight in his eyes. Yet those two look somber." Kane observed.

Kane stood before the three Shield members as if Taker had done this a hundred times before, bent men to his very will.

"Yes, Roman and Seth have both learned their lessons well. Sadly their other mate here, has yet to be so willing to succumb to me. He refuses to submit to my lesson, one that he must endure." Taker declared.

"I see, well how can I help?" Kane asked. "Hand the bag to Roman. It is for him. He will be the one to give me the things I ask for, when I tell him too." Taker explained.

Kane nodded and reached out toward Roman with the bag in hand. A bag that held contents that would make Roman and Seth both even mpre afraid for their best friend and love, Dean.

Dean had never felt so vulnerable as he did bound naked before Kane and Taker's leering eyes with his best friend and new lover, Seth, sucking on his hard cock. He looked at the floor, wishing the entire incident was over with. He hated the feeling of not being in control.

"Seth you may remove your mouth from Dean's dick now. He is hard enough for what lies ahead." Taker instructed. Seth did as he was told and released Dean's cock after one more hard suck.

"Roman, open the bag and take out a cock ring. Then I want you to place it on Dean's cock. Can't have him losing his amazing erection once the pain begins." Taker chuckled darkly.

Roman rummaged through the bag, pulling out a blue cock ring. He sat down the bag walking up to the bound man.

Used to being the submissive bottom to his handsome lover, the Samoan felt odd as he pushed the ring down onto Dean's erect shaft. "I'm so sorry, Babe." Roman whispered as he did so, feeling like dirt for allowing his man to be so degraded. Dean looked away with no reply, refusing to give Kane and Taker any more satisfaction. Roman's heart ached when Dean turned away from him.

Taker looked at Dean's bound cock and smiled back up at the man. "Now your cock will be firm and beautiful when I breach your tight ring with my hard cock. Seth would you like to stick your finger in Dean's ass and be the first one to touch his virgin hole?" Taker asked.

The Undertaker was loving the power he held over the three wrestlers, once cocky, two of the three superstars were now reserved, very quiet and somberly remorseful.

Seth was a true bottom at heart and he knew that Dean was a dominate top. The idea of taking his friend's virginity against his will sickened him greatly, he knew he would not be able to do it. "N-No, thank you, Sir." Seth replied, his voice quiet and respectful.

"Well that is just too damn bad isn't it? You are going to do it anyway. You are going to stick your finger up Dean's ass. Roman, hand me the lube." Taker demanded as he held out his hand toward the man with long black hair.

Roman frowned as he took out the small bottle of lube and handed it silently to the Dead Man. Poor Seth was beyond nervous as he eyed his Shield Leader, thinking over what he had been ordered to do.

"Crawl behind Dean and open your hand Seth." Taker ordered only this time in a darker voice. He knew what this was going to do to the young man, yet he chose not to care.

Seth reluctantly obeyed, pleading with the Undertaker for mercy with his eyes, but sadly he saw only coldness from the Dead Man in return.

Taker looked at Roman as yet another thought crossed his mind. Seth was participating so why shouldn't Roman. "Set the bag down Roman. You are going to walk over here to your lover and spread his ass cheeks far apart to give Seth perfect access to Ambrose' pink pucker." Taker commanded.

By this time, Roman knew that it was futile to even argue or complain. He walked over behind Dean with his head lowered and took the firm cheeks in his large hands, spreading them apart for Seth to see the tight, pink hole of his beloved's virgin ass. Dean let out a small hiss as he felt the air hit his exposed entrance.

"Open your hand Seth. That is unless you want to cause Dean worse pain and go in dry? Hummm, maybe that is what you should do, just go in dry." Taker said. "Please no, I am sorry. I will do as you wish Sir." Seth whispered as he opened his hand.

Taker opened the lube and poured a tiny drop into Seth's hand. Seth's eyes went wide. He was afraid the amount of lube was not enough.

"He-He will need more lube than that, Sir. He is a virgin." Seth informed the Dead Man softly. He did not want to give Taker any unwanted personal information of Dean's but felt his friend's comfort was more important than his pride. Roman had told him that Dean was solely a top in their relationship.

Taker knew about Dean's virginity. "Very well." Taker replied and gave Seth the extra lube. "Now spread it over your fingers and enter one finger into Dean's asshole. Roman spread his ass wider." Taker instructed.

Kane tried to keep his cock under control at the display of Dean's hard cock standing proud with the cock ring on. Seeing Roman hold the cheeks apart for Seth had the blood rushing south to his own manhood.

"Seth, quit hesitating. Do I need to slap Dean's cock and twist his nuts?" Taker warned.

"N-No, No, Sir." Seth's eyes popped wide at the warning, he gently pushed one finger into the tight, hot channel. Dean made a soft hissing sound at the intrusion. "Relax, breathe and relax, Dean." Roman instructed, trying to help ease his lover's discomfort. The Shield leader obeyed, calmed a little by his lover's voice.

"Further, push your finger in his ass deeper. Roman, you can release Dean's cheeks. Go to the bag and give me the red butt plug." Taker stated.

"Oh, f-fuck!" Dean cried out as Seth pushed the finger inside of the bound man deeper. "Shhh...calm yourself, Dean. It's ok." Soothed Seth, using his free hand to smooth back a sweaty lock of hair that had fallen over Dean's eyes. "It will all be over soon, Babe."

Roman had released Dean's cheeks and was now pulling the described red butt plug from the black bag of toys. The Samoan gulped, seeing how thick the rubber plug was. It was going to hurt his lover badly. He knew it.

Roman went to hand the butt plug to Seth. "Hold it Roman. I never said to give the butt plug to Seth. Seth will not be needing the butt plug. You will be the one to place it inside your lover boy." Taker said.

Roman was torn. He did not want to cause any pain to Dean but he would rather be the one to do it than the rough Taker or Kane. Walking over to The Dead Man, Roman held out his hand for some lube while Seth continued to open up Dean's ass with his finger and whisper sweet comfort into the sweating man's ear.

"Remove your finger Seth and stand up, walk over to Kane. Go ahead and insert the plug Roman." Taker sneered, truth be told he expected Roman to put up more of a fight. Seth looked confused as to why Taker wanted him to go stand by Kane.

Roman walked behind Dean, feeling sympathy as he noticed the restrained young man was trembling despite his efforts to appear tough. "I'm not going to lie to you, Dean. This is going to hurt some. Try to stay still and relax." Roman said as he pushed the plug into Dean's ass as gently as possible.

"Uhhhh. Fuck." Dean cursed as he felt his muscles stretch to accommodate the large toy.

Seth had walked over to stand beside Kane, feeling a little afraid of what would happen next.

Taker walked behind Dean and slapped him on the ass hard. The butt plug ramming further into Dean. "Kane take Seth's hands and bind them. I want him tied beside Dean." Roman's face dropped and his heart rate sped up. He was confused as to what was going on. Hadn't he and Seth been punished enough?

Dean's face grew bright red in rage as he watched Kane approach the frightened Seth. "Get away from him, you sick fuck! Hasn't Seth been punished enough!" The Shield leader began to thrash in his tight bondage.

Roman felt like he was going to pass out. Dean was going to get them all in to so much trouble. "Sir." He addressed Taker with respect. "I think that Dean needs to be gagged for his punishment. He is showing you both too much disrespect."

"What the hell, Roman?" Dean screamed, pissed beyond words. "They don't deserve any respect!"

Taker looked at Roman and a grin crossed his face. "Yes I like that idea." he walked over to Roman and gently touched his face. Seth didn't know what to think about Taker's display of softness.

"Such a good student." Taker cooed at Roman. "Kane please pull out my favorite gag." Taker asked. The man in the mask walked over to the back pack of toys and pulled out a penis gag.

"NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY IS THAT SHIT GOING INTO MY MOUTH!" Roared Dean as he twisted his body from side to side, sending a glare of betrayal to his boyfriend. The upset young man was too blind to see that Roman had requested the gag to keep the defiant Dean quiet and avoid more abuse from the Dead Man.

Seth just looked at both of the men he cared about with sadness shining in his eyes.

Taker gave a dark chuckle at the struggling man. He took the gag from Kane and turned toward Roman. "Here Roman, Since you were so kind as to suggest a gag, you will be the one to place it in your boyfriends mouth." Taker declared.

Roman hesitantly took the gag, which consisted of a black, silicone dildo that was buckled behind the head and walked over to his visibly upset boyfriend.

"Roman, how could you?" Dean gave his man a look of pain as he eyed the intimidating gag. He had never been on the receiving end of any type of gag before.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Truly I am. This is for your own good, Baby." Roman pushed the fake cock inside of Dean's mouth and buckled it behind his head, rendering him silent. Dean narrowed his eyes at Taker in anger as he grunted around the rubber gag filling his mouth.

Taker ignored the look of anger that Dean possessed and looked at Seth. He then turned his attention to Kane. Seth knew what Taker was about to ask for and without words he walked over to Kane. Taker nodded his head as Seth held his wrists out. "Roman pick up the rope and hand it to Kane." Taker instructed.

Roman felt sick as he handed the rope to Kane. He hated being ordered to help demean or hurt his loved ones.

"Please don't hurt Seth any more, Sir." Roman pleaded for his friend. "Hasn't he already learned his lesson well?"

Taker placed an evil smirk on his face. "Yes Roman he has learned his lesson well." Kane tied Seth to the rod beside his future lover. Naked, the trembling man hung from the shower stall.

"This Roman, is for a lesson well learned." Taker stated. He turned to look at Seth. "And this Roman is his reward." Roman's breath hitched as the Dead Man dropped to his knees and in one swift movement swallowed Seth's cock.

"Ohhhh." Seth moaned out in shock and delight as the Undertaker, the great Dead Man himself sucked on his cock. The view of it alone was arousing as hell. Seth thrust his hips, driving his aching shaft deep down Taker's throat.

Taker hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked on Seth's meat, hard. It had been a long time since he had been on the giving end of a blow but something about the kid called out to him and he wanted to show Seth that he wasn't all bad.

Was it possible? Could the Dead Man himself, be falling for someone? A Seth Rollins someone?

All three of the Shield members looked at the Dead Man on his knees in complete shock. It was honestly the very last thing any of them expected to happen during their lesson.

"Oh Damn!" Seth groaned out as he looked down helplessly to watch Taker expertly suck and lick his now rock hard manhood.

Mark was surprised by the taste. Seth tasted sweet to him and he knew if he kept up he would become in need of that taste. An addiction he did not quiet need at this moment in his life. Taker was a loner and sadly he thought he always would be.

The Dead Man removed his mouth and looked over to Roman. "Roman come stand by me." Taker requested. With a lick of his lips, he looked at Roman's cock beginning to grow as the Samoan walked up to him.

To Roman's shock and amazement, Taker took his member into his mouth the same way he had Seth.

Roman's eyes reached the size of saucers. This was the last thing he had expected! The living legend, The Undertaker, was sucking on their cocks! Small moans passed his lips as he felt the blood rush to his hardening shaft. Seth and Dean looked on, arousal darkening their eyes.

Taker bobbed up and down on Roman's hard man hood. Once again Taker noticed the sweetness that was Roman. "Mmmmnnn" Taker moaned, he was slowly becoming lost in the taste of the two men he had punished.

Dean was battling dueling emotions. On one hand, the sexy scene was arousing to say the least. But, it was also making him angry to watch another man pleasuring his boys. He tried to yell out "Hey! Stop it!" But the words were muffled and lost by the gag strapped inside his mouth. He could only glare at the three men, hearing Roman's sounds of delight.

Taker smiled he knew exactly what he was doing. Even though muffled he could understand what it was that Dean wanted, that Dean wanted him to stop his ministrations. To prove that, Taker moved his head forward and took all of Roman in until Roman's balls were touching his chin.

To further anger Dean, Taker took his hand and grasped Seth's leaking cock. Taker looked up and locked eyes with Dean as he sucked and molested the two members of the Shield.

Dean was absolutely furious now. He saw the gloating look in Taker's eyes as he pleasured his two fellow Shield members. He glared at the Dead Man, giving muffled curses through his gag. Meanwhile, Seth and Roman were also groaning out curses, but they were spoken from pure bliss.

Taker removed his mouth and looked at Roman, "Cum for me, this is your reward for taking your punishment and learning from it." Taker said then took Roman down his throat.

Roman wanted to say no to the Dead Man. He did not want to cum right in front of his boyfriend and new lover but the older wrestler's lips felt so good wrapped around him. He was not on the receiving end of a good blowjob very often.

"Fuck! Oh! Fuckkkk!" Roman cried out as he gave a thrust of his hips and shot his hard release down the kneeling Taker's throat.

Taker swallowed every drop and gave a few sucks for good measure. He removed his mouth and licked his lips. Looking up at a drooling Seth, he wasted no time in feasting on the mans hard weeping member. Fondling Seth's balls he sucked on the shaft harder.

Seth was a lost cause. Months of being alone had left the poor man so needy that he could not handle all the sexual attentions being bestowed upon him. His balls tightened and he screamed as his climax hit him full force.

"So Good, Sir!" Seth's cum filled the Dead Man's mouth, seeming never to stop.

The Dead Man greedily drank down every drop. Well almost every drop. He stood up from his knees and stood in front of Dean. Dean tried to struggle as he felt Taker's hand reach behind his neck, holding his head in place.

Dean felt the gag being released from his throat. He gasped and breathed in air as the device left him able to breathe. He hated how raw his throat felt from the gag.

Taker touched his lips to Dean's and forced his tongue deep inside, forcing Dean to taste his two lovers on his tongue.

It angered Dean that the Undertaker had gotten to taste Seth before he himself did. He fought the harsh kiss, trying to move his face away to no avail.

Taker held fast as he delved into Dean's mouth. His tongue explored every crevice. Finally after having enough of one hole Taker was more than ready to clam the other.

Dean panted for air, his chest heaving and sweat rolling down his face as Taker released his mouth.

"What the hell gives you the right to touch my boys?! They belong to me!" Dean hissed, his voice hoarse from being gagged.

"You gave me that right when you chose to have the three of you to interrupt me. It was suppose to be a celebration. One filled with joy despite the loss of my friend. It was my time to celebrate the life of my friend Paul. You ruined that when you interrupted me! OH FUCK THIS! YOU NEED TO LEARN AND THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL IS IF I FUCK THE SENSE INTO YOU!" Taker screamed.

The Undertaker stalked behind Dean and ripped the butt plug from Dean's ass. In one swift movement Taker buried his cock so deep in the walls of Dean's ass he felt his cock being eaten by the channel.

"Uhhhhhh!" Dean cried out in pure agony as his virgin ass was taken with no lube. The pain was so excruciating the Shield leader feared he might pass out. "Damn! Take it out! I can't take it!"

"Awe poor baby. Was Seth's finger and the red rubber plug not big enough for you?" Taker asked as he pulled out all the way and rammed back into Dean's tight ass once more.

Once more going in balls deep. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut or watch what you say. Now take it like the big tough man you think you are." Taker stated, and with that statement he fucked Dean's virgin ass like it would be the last ass he ever fucked.

Tears trickled down Dean's face and mixed with his sweat as he felt blood as his ass was torn. The pain was something he had never experienced before, even the rubber plug hadn't hurt this bad. "D-Damn! Oh, shit! Hurts!" He cried out, his tough act forgotten.

Seth and Roman were horrified at the display of watching the man they cared about getting his virgin ass raped. Seth walked over to the grunting Taker and looked at him with sad eyes, begging for compassion. "Please Sir, stop this." He asked softly. "You are really hurting him."

Taker paused and looked deeply into Seth's troubled eyes. He took his hand and gently placed it onto Seth's left cheek. "I'm sorry but you learned your lesson, he has not. Dean will never learn if I stop now. I hope Dean knows truly just how lucky he is to have someone as special as you." Taker replied. "Kane untie Seth for me." Kane did as he was asked.

Seeing the hurt and hearing the plea from Seth would have been enough to stop him from raping Dean further but the man had yet to show any true remorse. So with that Taker removed his hand from Seth's cheek and took Dean by the hair. He pulled Dean's hair as he rammed into him mercilessly.

Seth was beside himself with worry as he watched Dean being brutally violated. He walked over to the hurting Shield leader and ran a comforting hand across his sweaty face, smoothing the stray hairs back from his face.

"Dean, you have to apologize and give Taker his due respect. Show him that you have learned your lesson well." Seth begged his bound friend.

"N-No! He doesn't deserve it!" Dean gritted his teeth as his ass was stretched and fucked. He was determined not to give in as his friends and lovers had done.

"Very Well!" Taker barked. He looked over at Kane and pulled out only to thrust back in violently. "Did you bring it?" Taker asked. Roman gulped praying Taker was not talking about what was in the back pack. Kane nodded and Roman gasped.

"Take it out Roman. Remove it! Dean needs a harder lesson. I will just have to beat it out of him." Taker barked.

Tears fell from Roman's eyes as he reached into the back pack and pulled out a vicious looking bull whip. The Samoan began to tremble in fear. He knew what damage the harsh tool could do to his beloved boyfriend. "No, Sir! Please, whip me! Dean is smaller he can't take it!"

"No, punish me! I can take a little pain!" Seth argued. The love the three men had for each other was very visible in the locker room. Even Kane's cold heart swelled from it.

"Shut up, Roman!" Dean cried in panic. "I'm man enough to take my own punishment." He suddenly let out a small moan as he felt his prostate stimulated by Taker's ruthless manhood driving into him.

"Touching how much they care for you." Kane said. "You are lucky to have found love. Lovers willing to sacrifice themselves for you. Cherish them always, true love is hard to find." Kane gave his advice willingly.

"Too bad your just now beginning to feel good. That feeling is about to be replaced." Taker declared. Dean felt his balls tighten but knew he would not be cumming anytime soon.

Taker pounded into Dean's bundle of nerves a few more times before pulling out his hard as stone shaft. He was going to have Roman dish out the punishment but truthfully Roman and Seth's words broke through his hardened heart.

"Roman hand me the whip." Taker held out his hand. Roman handed the whip reluctantly to Taker, grateful that he would not have to be the one to dish out the punishment to Dean. Dean closed his eyes, trying to mentally prepare himself for the tortures to come.

Taker drew his wrist back and with the hardness that only the Dead Man possessed, he ripped into Dean's tender ass with the thick leather bullwhip.

"Let's see Dean, how old are you?" Taker asked.

Dean hissed as the bull whip came into contact with his tender skin. "I'm twenty-seven you asshole!" He said through gritted teeth. "What of it, Old Man?"

"DEAN!" Screamed poor Seth in open horror.

"I will tell you what of it! You get twenty-seven lashings with this whip. One lash for every year you have lived on this planet. That is what's of it! Fuck with me and I will make it longer by beating you more. I will add the ages of Seth and Roman to your lashings as well!" Taker warned as the whip lashed onto his back for lashing number two.

"Mmmm!" Dean groaned, his eyes closed in pain. The bound wrestler's body tensed in anticipation of the next blow, his rock hard cock standing proud captured in the cruel cock ring.

Three more lashes and Taker paused a moment. This time he looked toward Kane and nodded his head. Kane mouthed the words 'Are you sure?' Taker simply nodded his head yes as he let the bull whip fall to the floor.

Kane sighed and pulled out a tube of muscle cream. The Shield members came undone, knowing what effect the cream would have on Dean's already sensitive skin.

"No!" Seth ran to take the cream away from Kane but the big man easily kept it away from him. "You are going too far with this! Please!"

"Back the fuck up Seth. I do not want to hurt you." Taker warned as he took the cream. It was Icy Hot that the superstars used for aching muscles. It was meant to cause Dean more pain. "He is lucky I am not planning on using it inside him, rather than on him!" Taker barked.

Dean's face paled at the last threat, his back bleeding and torn from the first few lashes. "Please, just get it over with." He asked, showing a sign of weakness for the first time that night.

Taker sighed inwardly, he was glad to see Dean finally beginning to learn. But just to make sure Taker removed the top to the cream and removed some. He rubbed it into Dean's damaged skin.

"Fuckkkk!" Dean wailed at the painful sensation. "I'm sorry, please stop! Oh god, it hurts so damn bad!"

Tears poured from Roman and Seth's eyes as they watched their lover's suffering.

Taker smiled as he sat down the cream, then he placed a gentle kiss to the side of Dean's face. "Thank you" Taker whispered before he rammed his cock back inside of Dean.

Dean moaned despite his terrible pain as he once again felt Taker's cock push inside his stretched ass. The blend of piercing pain and pleasure was mind blowing.

"God Damn still so fucking tight. You did well Dean. Cum for me! You have received your lesson in justice." Taker demanded as he tore off the cock ring.

The moment that the ring was removed from his imprisoned cock, Dean reached his powerful orgasm, his release shooting out and covering his bare stomach. "Oh Fuck! Damn Good!" He groaned as his body was wracked with pleasure.

Taker came hard as Dean's walls milked his cock dry. He claimed Dean filling him up with his cum. Painting the insides of Dean's ass with his creamy essence...

Dean's Lesson in Justice had ended, but was it truly over? Just how much did Seth, Roman and himself truly learn?...Or Would another lesson be warranted?

~V~

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	4. Dean wants and gets another lesson

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank every one of the readers for reading our story and for the reviews! **

**~)~(~**

_Taker smiled as he sat down the cream, then he placed a gentle kiss to the side of Dean's face. "Thank you" Taker whispered before he rammed his cock back inside of Dean._

Dean woke up startled again. It had been a week since he was given that lesson and he couldn't get the feel of Taker's kiss to his cheek of off his mind. That and with the feel of the Dead Man filling him up only for it to end, left him feeling empty.

Once again he woke up with a raging hard on. One that would require his hand for his gratification. "Fuck!" He screamed out in frustration. Not even realizing who was around and that Seth had slept near by.

Seth had been in the adjourning bathroom when he had heard his lover's cry of frustration. He walked back into the room to see Dean looking flushed with an obvious hard on that looked almost painful.

"Do you want me to help you with that, Dean?" Seth offered quietly.

Dean just stared off into space, his mind wrapped around the dream he had. The one he had for a week now. Where the Undertaker had always left him unsatisfied after a major fucking. If only Seth knew what Dean was thinking, what the older man was actually planning.

When Seth got no response from Dean he began to worry. He walked over to the silent man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dean? Are you ok?" He asked, his voice almost timid.

It took Dean a few more moments to realize that he had heard a voice. He jumped at the touch. Then he felt his erection, it was throbbing and almost to the point of painful. "Seth? Did you need something? What are you doing up?" Dean asked with Taker still fresh on his mind.

"Helping you." Seth said simply before he grasped Dean's hard cock in his hand, pumping it. "Lay down on the bed, Dean." Seth moved his hand up and down slowly. "Let me help you out. You know you need this right now."

Dean said nothing with the nod of his head, he was surprised by Seth's boldness, the young man was normally timid and on the submissive side. But the raging hard on he had over ruled any thoughts of stopping Seth. Instead he laid back onto the bed and allowed Seth to work his hard cock. "Ahhummn" Dean moaned softly he pushed his hips up loving the friction of the other mans hand.

Seth climbed on the bed, straddling Dean's legs as his fist pumped Dean's cock. "I'm going to make you shoot so hard, Baby." Seth smiled before bending down, his long two-toned hair covering his face, and took almost Dean's entire length into his warm mouth, sucking hard as he hollowed his cheeks.

"Fuck! Feels! Hot!" Dean sputtered out. Seth's mouth felt like heaven, sadly though secretly deep down inside Dean was wishing it was the lips of the Undertaker that graced his weeping member.

Dean didn't realize he was becoming obsessed with the Dead Man. He took his hands and placed them on the back of Seth's head, thrusting up into Seth's wet mouth.

Seth let Dean take control of his mouth. He relaxed his throat so that his lover could push inside his throat as deeply as he wished. Seth loved watching Dean come undone like this for him. He used a free hand to massage the Shield Leader's swollen balls.

"Damnnnn! Take...eerrr..uummmm" Dean cried out as he came, his seed filling Seth's mouth triumphantly.

Seth was shocked and horrified as he heard Dean's cries. He pulled off his lover's cock, sputtering as he tried to swallow the cum that had filled his mouth. The usually sweet Seth was livid with outrage.

"What the hell, Man? What the hell? You cry out his name? After all he did to us? It got you hot?"

"What? What the hell are you taking about Seth?" Dean exclaimed. His head in a fog. He was lost in the after effects of sex.

"What I fucking mean," Seth hissed, wiping the stray cum from the corners of his mouth. "Is that I was blowing you and when you shot your load you screamed out fucking Taker's name! How did he get under your skin so deep?" Seth was hurt that Dean had not even been thinking about him at all.

Dean sighed and lowered his head. Running his hands over his face he felt frustrated tears fill his eyes. "I can't stop dreaming about him Seth. T-taker knew what he was doing when he, he raped me. I, he has gotten under my skin. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never want to hurt you or Roman." Dean spoke from his heart.

Seth felt some of his anger leave as he saw Dean so broken. He sat back down on the bed beside of him and placed his arm on Dean's shoulder.

"It's ok, Man. You can't help what your dreams are." He thought for a moment. "Maybe you are obsessed with Taker because you are always the strong one, the dominant one, and Taker was the only one that ever really stood up to you and topped you?" Seth bit his lip, thinking. "Maybe you found that hot."

Dean wrestled with the truth within him. Seth was right, Taker had awaken a part in him he never thought he would feel. A need to submit. "Yes, no maybe about it, you are right, I found that hot, when he do-dominated me. What do I do now? I can't get him out of my mind. God help me I need him inside me again!"

Seth stayed totally silent a few moments, thinking. He wanted nothing more than for Dean to be happy. The Dead Man had filled a place that himself or Roman could not.

"Well...in that case, we just have to get Taker mad at you again. Show him your last 'lesson' wasn't enough." Seth gave a chuckle.

Dean laughed, then his face turned serous. "You would be ok with that? Having Taker be a part of me?" Dean asked. He wanted to know how Seth truly felt about it. Dean hated that Taker filled his dreams and now his waking day.

Seth took one of Dean's hands and gave him a sincere smile. "As long as it doesn't hurt Roman and you still love us both...yes, I'm ok with it. I know you have other needs, Dean. Needs I can't fill."

"Alright, but first, how do I tell Roman? How do I explain what I need? That I need to feel Taker inside me?" Dean asked, he was at a loss as to how to explain this to his long time boyfriend.

"Just be honest with him, Dean. Tell him how you feel. Roman loves you. He'll try to understand." Seth answered honestly.

"Yeah your right. He does love me. I just hope he doesn't stop when I tell him how I am feeling." Dean replied. He placed his hands on Seth's face feeling guilty about earlier. "I'm sorry for saying his name. I loved the blow job you gave me. You are so good at that. I could return the favor if you wish."

Seth blushed a little at Dean's praise. "No, it's ok. We need to get this matter discussed with Roman. Then if he is fine with it, figure how to tell Taker. What if he is not interested?"

"Damn, thanks Seth, give me something else to worry about. Come on, let's go see if Roman in awake yet." Dean suggested.

Seth nodded and rose from the bed. Both men dressed in robes and then they went in search of their sleeping lover, nervous about the talk ahead.

Dean opened the door to Roman's room, he smiled seeing his lover sleeping naked under a red satin sheet. "Why do I sleep alone?" Dean whispered to himself. He looked at Seth and the man seemed to be sharing his same thoughts.

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down, he ran a hand over Roman's cheek. He smiled as Roman's eyes fluttered and a smile graced the Samoans face.

Roman opened his eyes to see both Dean and Seth standing over him. "What's going on? Did I oversleep?" The man asked, a little confused.

"No you didn't oversleep. I just, well..." Dean paused trying to find the right words. He looked to Seth for help.

"Roman, Dean has something he needs to talk to you about. Please don't get too upset, ok? Hear him out first." Seth sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Roman's shoulder.

Dean looked down at his hands. "I have had dreams about Taker for the past week. I...want to feel...feel him in me. DAMN IT! Sorry Roman I need this. I n-need him to fuck me again." Dean felt sick to his stomach for what he had said and held his breath for Roman's response.

Roman's eyes widened in shock. That was not what he had expected to hear at all. "You want Taker to fuck you? That man is sick! He fucked me with a bucket handle and made Seth clean my blood!" Roman exploded his chest heaving.

Roman's response brought tears to Dean's eyes. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Roman. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me?" Dean pleaded as he looked at his upset lover.

"Roman, I know what Taker did to you. But he did make you feel good in the end, right?" Seth responded gently. "Well, Dean just wants to feel good again."

Roman ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "But, what if he hurts you, Dean? What if he goes too far and won't stop? He is a very dark man. It would kill me if he hurt you."

Dean laid down on the bed beside of Roman. He took the younger man in his arms. "Please baby, I need to take that chance. I need to have him in me. Maybe if I explain that to him he will be gentle... Damn it I'm sick. Who am I kidding? I don't want him to be gentle."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't, Dean. No one wants a man like the Undertaker to fuck them if they want sweet and gentle." He sighed deeply as he ran his hands over his face. "Ok, ok. Go talk to him. If that's what you really want."

Dean brushed a few strands of hair away from Roman's face then reached out for Seth to join them. "I am so lucky to have two wonderful men in my life and hot too I might add."

"Yes, yes you are." Roman gave a deep chuckle. "Now, go see if Taker is up for it. That ass is not going to pound itself." He teased with a half-smile.

Dean nodded his head and stood up from the bed. He left Seth and Roman alone to be with one another. He walked back into his bedroom and picked up his cellphone. He called Vince and asked for Taker's number.

The owner of the WWE was reluctant to give out the information but thought it would be alright. Dean's hands trembled when he sent a text. Five minutes later and a response came.

Dean dressed and left the hotel suite he and his boys were staying it. In just moments he was standing at the door to Taker's room. He gasped when the door opened and gracing his eyes was the form of the Undertaker in sweats.

"Come in Dean, what is it that brings you here before me?" Taker asked. The last person he expected to see before him willingly was a member of The Shield.

Dean walked into the room, his eyes shifting uncomfortably as he fought to keep some sense of calm. He could not believe that he was actually even here and had gone through with it.

"I n-need to talk to you, Mark." Dean tried to appeal to the man in the Undertaker.

"Mark is it? Alright I have nowhere important to be. What do you want to talk to me about?"

Taker could sense just how uncomfortable Dean actually was, he gave the young man time to form the words that had yet to be spoken. He took a step back as if to give Dean room to catch his breath and find his words.

Dean took a deep breath, feeling humiliated. "I know that you remember my lesson that you taught me about respect. Well, I-I have been craving another one. I can't get you out of my head." Dean admitted, his face flushing a deep crimson.

Mark stood stone still, for the first time in a very long time the Dead Man was genuinely shocked. "Craving another one. A lesson...let me get this straight. You want me to tap your ass again? Fuck you so hard you will feel me for days?" Mark asked, wondering if Dean truly knew what he was saying.

Dean fought to force himself to look up into the Undertaker's eyes. "Yes, Sir. I can't stop thinking about it, dreaming about it. My boys don't know what's wrong with me." He paused for a moment, collecting himself.

"I was always the one in charge in my relationships. The leader. I never knew how liberating it could feel to give up all my control to another person. I have been...craving your cock, Sir." Dean looked at the ground ashamed.

Mark heard the words and stood there taking it all in. His face fell, he was not sure if this was just some game that Dean and his boys were playing. A cruel game of some kind. He walked up to the smaller man and placed his large hand around Dean's throat, he gave a tight squeeze.

"You do realize just how _Dangerous_ this lesson could be, A lesson to learn. Your lesson...Do not bait the Dead Man!" Mark barked.

Dean let out a small moan, his cock jumping at the dominant pressure around his throat. This was the darkness, the forcefulness that he was craving. "Use me?" He croaked, gasping for breath.

Taker's eyes turned dark when he looked down and saw the bulge growing in Dean's black pants. He tightened the grip around Dean's throat. "You fuckin with me boy?" he barked.

"No." Dean gasped out. "Please..need to feel you inside. It's not a trick. I swear it."

Taker released Dean's throat and leered at him. "Prove it! On your knees and suck me off!"

Dean immediately dropped to his knees. He pulled Taker's thick cock from his sweat pants and began to suck with enthusiasm, taking down as much of the long length as he could fit down his throat, bobbing his head up and down.

"Fuck! Alright boy. I feel ya! Damn your mouth is hea...ummm" Taker expressed and then held what he was really feeling inside. For reasons he didn't know himself he didn't want Dean to know what he was making him feel. He couldn't believe he had raped Dean Ambrose and the kid was back for more seeking dominance.

Dean continued to pleasure Taker, even going so far as to gag himself on the hardening length in his enthusiasm. He had no idea what had come over him.

Taker sensing the younger man might actually pass out from lack of oxygen, he placed Dean's head in between his hands to stop his movements. He loved the way Dean's mouth looked, obscenely stretched around his hard cock. His heart stopped for just one moment when he saw something in Dean's eyes, Need and total lust.

Dean's desire shown through his eyes and Taker's own lust took fire. "You swallow what I offer and I will give you the lesson of a fucking life time." Taker stated.

Dean nodded, looking at the Dead Man with total submission in his eyes, waiting for the dominant man to fuck his willing mouth.

Mark held back a smile and roared when his seed came from his balls and through his cock, finally erupting down Dean's throat. He waited to see what Dean would do next, if the man would spit or swallow.

Dean swallowed as much of the salty cum down as he could, a little escaping from the corners of his mouth. He looked up at Taker. "Did I earn the right to my lesson?" He asked, his voice raspy, his eyes darkened with his need.

Taker's face turned to stone as he ran his hand along the left side of Dean's face. He motioned his head back as a signal for Dean to stand which he did. Dean almost stopped breathing at the look Taker now possessed as he pulled up Taker's sweat pants.

"Ahh you tried to stand your ground, you were adamant that I would not touch you. Not enter you. I showed you and popped that sweet ass cherry. I showed you just how good it felt to be a dirty slut. Is that it Dean? Did I show you just how much you need a dick in your ass? In front of your boys you loved my shaft fucking your ass? You who 'don't bend over for anyone'. Isn't that the words you used?" Taker stated firmly, his eyes darkening even more with his words.

He was testing Dean, he wanted to see just how needy this man could be and Dean's next words would prove it or not. The look on Taker's face turned to something this side of Evil. Would Dean change his mind when he saw the side of Taker he was pleading for?

"I know I said that, Sir. But my body needs and craves the darkness you possess. I don't need Mark...I need the Dead Man." Dean looked pleadingly at the intimidating man, loving the dark expression on his stern face.

With those words Taker ripped the shirt from Dean's body. Within moments Dean's black cargo jeans were being yanked down forcefully from his hips and past his knees. "Step out of these now!" Taker demanded.

Dean bent down to remove his black boots, pants and grey briefs. As he pulled his underwear down, his hard cock bounced free, already standing proud and slick with his pre-cum. Once he was completely naked, Dean stood silently and waited to see what Taker's next move would be with a beating heart.

The Dead Man removed the remainder of his clothes and walked over to a small suitcase, his 'play case', He never knew when the need to take a jobber would hit him and a quick S&M session would take place and ease his needs. Heath Slater was the latest lucky one to have the pleasure of Taker's last ride.

"On the bed. I want you on your knees, that ass up in the air. Take your hands and spread your ass cheeks far apart." Taker explained.

Dean complied, feeling heat pool between his legs at Taker's orders. This was the kind of treatment that his boys could not give him even if they wanted to. He climbed on the bed on his knees, head down and ass in the air. Taking his hands, he spread his cheeks apart to reveal his waiting hole to be used by the Dead Man's dark wishes.

"Fuck, so pretty." Taker released the words before he could stop himself. Looking at Dean's pucker clench tight and then relax in anticipation of being touched and abused. Mark knew he was about to enjoy Dean's fun tunnel for the second time in a week.

Feeling in his heart what Dean's needs were, he began to express his concern to the man he couldn't believe he was about to fuck for the second time.

"You whimper so sweetly. You need this, me inside you, spitting you open. One of your boys, or the both of them, need to know how to please you when you are on the road and I am not here to fulfill your sexual needs. I am a loner Dean, I am not made for...relationships. I can teach them to give you what you crave. Would you like that? Before we begin, I could call Roman and Seth to come watch and I will teach them how to fuck you so good." Taker offered. The feeling of need so desperate in Dean it actually made his feel.

Dean's face flushed at the Dead Man's words. "I would like that, Sir. But I don't think that Seth could do what I desire. It's just not in him. Roman you could teach to help me perhaps."

"OK so relax, I want you to insert one finger into your ass. Has Roman topped Seth yet? I know the two of you just now took Seth into your relationship." Taker asked. He had a plan forming in his mind.

"No." Dean answered as he pushed one finger inside of his entrance, moaning at the sensation. "I've only topped Seth. Roman has not touched him yet."

"I see, work your finger in and out slowly. I am going to call Roman and ask him to bring Seth. Do they know where you are?" Taker asked wondering if Dean was cheating on his two lovers or if they knew what their partner was up too.

"Yes." Dean answered as he pushed his finger in and out slowly. "T-They told me to come. Said they knew that I had a need that they couldn't meet." His face flushed in shame. "I called out your name while Seth was blowing me."

Taker looked amused at the statement. "Um ouch..." He walked over to a bedside table and picked up his cellphone. "Pull out your one finger and go in with two. It's time to stretch your ass for me. I want you almost gaped. You will need it. That is unless you _Want_ to feel the burn and the pain from me thrusting my shaft into you unprepped?" Taker said.

Dean flushed that the Dead Man knew him so well. "I think I would rather feel the burn. It's something I need." Dean finished, his voice meek.

Taker smiled and nodded his head, smirking as his cock jumped with his next dirty thought. He couldn't wait to find out just how dirty Dean could be. "Remove your fingers then. I want them in your mouth to silence you as I call your lovers. Taste your ass on your fingers little one." 'Little one' damn Taker didn't know where the nickname came from but it suited Dean and he loved it.

Dean's own cock jumped in response as he removed his fingers from his ass and stuffed them inside his mouth. He had always prided himself on being the top in a relationship, the one in control. But one lesson from the Undertaker was beginning to change all that. Dean had been awakened to the pleasures found in submission.

Mark licked his lips as he watched Dean take the fingers and begin to suck on them. The look of total submission on Dean's face as Dean looked him in the eyes, was about enough to make him lose it. It took all of the discipline he had to keep from taking Dean's hot ass right then and there.

Instead he sent a text to Dean's two lovers. He knew it would only be a matter of time until they were banging on the door of hotel room 666 thinking something was wrong with their older lover.

~(~)~

Roman heard Seth's phone go off as he was getting himself a drink. "Seth, your phone!" He called as he took a drink.

Seth looked up from the movie on the screen. He was watching "Twelve Rounds Reloaded" staring Randy Orton.

"What the hell man? You get it! This shit is too damn good!" Seth yelled back. He was currently enjoying watching Randy Orton on the TV.

Roman walked over to the cell phone and picked it up, cursing Seth and his laziness. His eyes widened as he read the text. #The lesson continues. Dean needs help. Room 666#

"Turn that shit off and come on!" Roman bellowed, grabbing his room key and phone. "I think Dean is in trouble!"

Seth's heart leapt in his throat. "Oh God no! Please?" Seth pleaded to the heavens. He loved Dean and knew the man left because he needed it. His heart fell at that moment. Tears filled his eyes because he knew Dean had left to go find what he couldn't give.

Roman knew they had to get to the room quickly. He shut off the TV and grabbed Seth's arm, pulling the frightened young man with him as they left the room. Soon, they both arrived in front of the door to Room 666.

Roman knocked on the door, dread knotted in the pit of his stomach. He was afraid to see what was going on, on the other side of the locked door.

"They are here. Put three fingers in your ass Little one. I want them to see that you want this and are unharmed." Taker instructed. He was unsure as to why he was growing a soft spot for the three young men.

Dean pulled his fingers from his mouth and pushed three inside of his ass, his heart pounding at the idea of being seen in such a position by his two boys. It was so taboo and dirty as hell. He loved it.

Taker opened the door. Dean's eyes grew wide at how far open the door went. Anyone walking by could have seen his three fingers anxiously poking and prodding his hole, stretching out his ass to get ready for the one thing he thought he was too much of a man for and too macho to do. Have his ass filled.

Roman walked inside the room, followed by Seth. He looked in shocked amazement at the sight of Dean, grateful that his handsome boyfriend did not appear to be injured. On the contrary, he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

"Enter please, boys." Taker instructed as he held out his hand to the rest of the room. "Dean was telling me how you are reluctant to give him what he needs. Well I am going to help him out by teaching you how to pleasure Dean in the way he needs it. Dean scissor your fingers and continue to stretch yourself for my cock, then please explain to your lovers what I mean by your needs and what we talked about." Taker encouraged.

Dean blushed in shame at having to say these things to his two boyfriends but he obeyed Taker nonetheless. "Roman, Seth, I have a need to be taken at times. T-To feel dominated and to give up all my control. I'm sorry if that hurts or offends you but it's the truth." As he spoke, Dean was scissoring his fingers inside his ass, opening up his hole more and more for the Dead Man's cock to fill him.

Seth frowned he knew he would be having problems with this, he gave Roman a pleading look. He was praying that Roman would be able to be the one to dominate Dean and give the older man his desired wish.

Dean looked at Roman with pleading eyes as he watched Taker walk over to the long-haired Samoan. "Your lover needs this Roman. He needs you to fuck him, not make love but truly pound his ass, Take control. You can give that to him. I am going to show you how." Taker stated. He held up his hand before Roman could reply.

"Seth remove your clothing. Roman is going to take your ass. I will show him how to dominate you so he will be able to give your desperate lover what he needs. Look at him boys. Dean longs for this." Taker said as he watched Dean desperately work his fingers in his ass. It was as if Dean's fingers would not go deep enough. The desperate whimpers coming from Dean was enough to break hearts.

Roman looked at the needy Dean, a lump forming in his throat and then at Seth. "Seth, we have to do this. We have to do this for Dean. He needs it." Roman began taking off his clothing slowly, his flawless body coming into view as he watched Seth for his reaction.

Seth was nervous at first but when he watched Roman undress and each body part became exposed, he knew Roman would take good care of him.

"You sure about this Roman? You look disoriented. I do _not_ want you to do this if it is going to hurt you baby." Dean spoke from the bottom of his heart. Anxiously he waited for his lovers response.

"No. I want to do this for you Dean. I'm willing to learn...if Taker will guide me. I want you to get everything that you need." Roman explained, his dark eyes full of love.

Taker nodded his head as he removed his sweats and walked over to Dean. "Remove your fingers Little One." Taker said. Roman and Seth both looked confused by the term 'Little One' but seeing the sweet excepting smile that graced their lovers face it was enough confirmation to know that Dean loved the term of endearment.

Dean removed his fingers, waiting anxiously for the Dead Man's next move. "Please, Sir. Take me. Fuck me hard and deep. I need to feel you." Dean moaned wantonly, much to his two lover's surprise.

"In good time Little One. You must have patience. I want Roman to fuck Seth as I fuck you. This way I can guide him as to how you wish it to be done." Taker said. Dean gasped however. He wanted it hard and rough, borderline psychotic, however he feared Seth wouldn't be able to handle it as rough as he wished Taker to do it.

Dean did not know what to do. He looked at Seth with worry filled eyes. "Seth, I want this hard and rough. No lovemaking involved. Can you handle that, Baby? If not, tell me now and this all stops. I have to know." Roman watched Seth closely for his reaction.

Seth thought for a moment and began to undress himself. First his shirt, then his pants. "For you Dean, I can handle anything. I will be alright. Roman do what you need to do, to learn. I need this, for Dean." Seth said looking Roman in his eyes to show he was truly alright with this.

Taker saw the true fear in Seth's eyes. "Seth lay down on the bed beside Dean. Let Dean hold you and find comfort in his touch. Roman you will need lube. I am sure you have had your finger in a mans ass, as well as your own right?" Taker asked.

"Yes." Roman replied gruffly. "I'm a switch. I have been both a top and a bottom before." Roman had in reality been a rather aggressive top in the past but had willingly bottomed for his beloved Dean.

"Then why are you do reluctant in giving Dean the pounding he needs? Why won't you dominate him? It is obvious that he needs this!" Taker demanded to know. He was confused as to why Dean needed him and Roman could not fulfill his needs. Dean's desperation had touched something deep in his sleeping soul.

"He never asked." Roman replied gruffly. "When we got together Dean made it very clear to me that he would not bend over for anyone so I just took the bottom position in our relationship. I knew nothing of his hidden needs." Roman explained to the Dead Man. "Until your lesson it was never brought out in him."

Dean felt tears sting his eyes. "It's alright Dean, we know what you need now, or we will know." Seth said as he he touched his lovers face.

"Spread your legs Seth. Roman take the lube and smear some on Seth's crack. Dean do you want to be bound? Of course you do Little one. I am going to tie you down to the bed. Roman you do the same with your pet. Seth you will refer to Roman as Master and sir for the remainder of Play. If you slip up I do have a cat o nine that would look beautiful marking up that beautiful skin of yours." Taker warned.

"Y-yes sir," Roman's cock jumped at the words Seth was speaking. Roman felt his arousal grow as Seth sounded so submissive. He had missed letting his more dominant side out to play.

Roman took the tube of lube and applied a good amount between Seth's spread cheeks.,"I am going to fuck you so good, Seth." He growled into Seth's ear. Straightening back up, he looked at Taker. "What do I use to bind Seth with?" His cock jumped at the thought of a helpless, vulnerable Seth Rollins.

Taker smiled as he pulled two BDSM bed binding sets out from under the king sized bed. The set had four leather cuffs on each leather strap that fit under the bed. The straps were adjustable and could be made any length. It made for easy restraint.

Pulling the strap he looked Dean in the eyes and saw only slight fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you Dean. This is not like last time." Taker stated. He knew Dean was thinking about the forced rape from a week ago. Patiently Mark waited for Dean to respond before he would take Dean's arms and legs and spread them wide.

"Yes, I trust you. I want this."

Dean shook in a mixture of fear and excitement as he felt himself being put into the restraints. He knew now that there would be no backing out.

Roman walked over to Seth and ran a hand threw his long two-toned hair. "Are you ready to be bound for my pleasure, Seth?" Roman asked, his voice husky and seductive.

No words came from Seth as his cock hardened and he felt the restraints latch into place. The look of trust in his eyes was all the confirmation that Roman needed.

"Do you wish a safe word, Little One?" Taker asked as he moved onto the bed. His cock hard and weeping in need of a warm tight blanket that Dean's ass was about to become.

N-No." Dean answered, barely trusting the sound of his own voice. "I trust you." The Shield Leader had no idea why the next words left his mouth. "I need the harshness of the Undertaker with the knowledge that I can do nothing to stop it. That I'm powerless...just like last time." He gulped hard. "I need the Dead Man's wrath."

A smirk graced Taker's face as he lined up his mushroom head to Dean's clenching pucker. "Roman you need to do the same. Seth can take it. Line up your dick to his hole and push in."

Dean didn't need a safe word but he was concerned that no one asked Seth. Before he could react though. Taker began pushing forward into the warm blanket that was Dean's tight tunnel. Remembering the desperate words of Dean he ripped into the man below. Not giving Dean time to adjust he rammed his hard thick shaft in balls deep.

"Fuuuuck!" Dean moaned out in pained pleasure as he felt the cock he had been dreaming about since his lesson push into him hard and fast. It fulfilled a deep need within him, a need to be taken and dominated, his strong will bent for another man's pleasure.

Roman, watching Taker's treatment of his leader and lover, saw how much Dean was thriving on the hard fucking. Roman tried to swallow any guilt as he pushed Seth's spread legs even further apart and pushed his cock in deep and fast, matching Taker's brutal pace.

"Hu... rts...Sir...oaaahhhhh!" Seth cried out in pain he pulled on the soft bindings wanting loose. Sadly he was not enjoying the hard fuck as Dean was. The look of happy serenity was nowhere to be found on the other members face. Tears fell down Seth's cheeks. "Please... M-master... take it out..." Seth locked his eyes with Roman's and made his soft plea.

"Shut up! You _can_ take it Seth. Pound into him harder!" Taker cooed. Dean's face fell at the harsh words coming from the Dead Man. "Feel good Dean? Is this what you wanted? To be dominated and fucked by me?" Taker chuckled. He leaned over and licked the salty tears that were falling from Seth's beautiful sad eyes.

Roman looked at the distressed Seth and felt like a monster. He slowed his brutal pace a little, despite the Undertaker's orders. "Do you want me to stop, Baby?" Seth nodded his head yes. He looked over at Dean sadly. "I'm sorry, Dean. I can't do this to him. I can't hurt him. Even for you."

Dean was heartbroken. Had his dark desires brought pain on his two lovers? Had he been selfish, not caring about Seth's feelings in the matter? He looked into the dark eyes of the Dead Man. "Yes, I love your cock, Sir. I want everything you have to give me." He grunted with each hard, new thrust into his ass. "But please tell Roman to leave Seth alone. He doesn't crave the pain as I do."

Taker thought over these words and looked into Seth's eyes seeing the pain the kid was truly in. He turned back to Dean and pounded in the mans hole hard and fast several times. Dean could feel his ass want to tear.

"You wanted me to teach Roman to give you what you need. How do I know Roman is ready to fuck you and dominate you like only I can? Like you need Dean?"

"Let him fuck me then! You watch him fuck me! But leave Seth out! He can't take it!" Cried the worried Dean. He wanted to fight his restraints and physically stop Roman.

Mark heard the desperation in Dean's voice, but The Undertaker is so easily let loose and so hard to put back.

"NO! You wanted Roman to fuck you and he can't even dominate Seth. Do it! Roman! Fuck Seth deep and hard and then I will give you a test and watch you dominate Dean. You need to show me that you have it in you. If you are too sensitive you will NEVER be able to fuck Dean like he needs and make him scream for more." Taker warned.

Roman looked down at Seth, not knowing what to do. Wanting to please Dean, he began to start the brutal pace yet again, pushing in his cock balls deep with each hard thrust of his hips. Even though he felt bad, a small part of him that had been buried for a long time began to resurface as he gave in to his urges to dominate Seth. Sweat poured from his face as he pounded into the man under him. "Mmmm, yeah. Take that cock." He heard himself groan, much to his own horror.

Tears fell as the pain in his heart grew. Seth began to feel used. He wished now he never agreed with Dean's wishes. "Ca-can't t-take it! Roman, sir..." Seth cried out. Surprising to everyone it was Taker who placed a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"He has had enough. You get your reward." Taker pulled his cock out of Dean's pucker. "Fuck him Roman. Fuck Dean and it better be good. You prove you can dominate him or I will be dominating you." Taker warned.

Seth felt Roman pull out and he wanted to curl into a tiny ball, only his restraints held him back. This was just too much for him to take.

Roman mounted Dean, seeing a much more willing participant in him than in Seth. He pushed inside of his lover's warm heat for the first time. "D-Damn! You feel so good, Dean!" Roman set a harsh pace, fucking his boyfriend for everything he was worth. Dean let out moans of appreciation as he was given just the type of pounding that he was longing for.

Taker leaned back on his heels and looked Seth. He kind of felt bad for the kid, seeing a trickle of blood seep from his hole. "Look at me Seth. Sex doesn't always have to hurt. Come here, so I can take care of you." Dean's eyes went wide at Taker's words.

Before anyone knew what was going on Taker had his cock buried inside of Seth. Seth was moaning in lust as he was 'made love' to by a gentle Mark. For a moment The Undertaker was laid to rest.

Seth looked at Roman and Dean and became hard at the display of the harsh dominating fuck.

Dean felt as though he would burst as he watched Taker give Seth what he needed while Roman was tending to his own needs. "Fuck, yeah! Ohhhh!" Dean's body shook as he reached his climax, shooting his load all over his stomach. A few short moments later, Roman also toppled over the edge, brought to completion by Dean's clenching tight walls. "Feel so good, Dean! Fuuuuuck!"

"Taker? Harder please Sir?" Seth whispered. He was afraid to speak too loud, he didn't want it to be harsh like before. Mark picked up his thrust and wrapped his hand around Seth's cock, fisting the thick member.

Both men came together a few thrusts later. Seth looked into Mark's eyes.

Mark had to turn away from what he saw... After all The Dead Man claimed he was not relationship material...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**How else will we know if we should write another chapter?! **


	5. A Lesson in Love

**Waldron82 and I would like to thank every one of the readers for reading our story and for the reviews!**

**~)~(~**

**Last Chapter: Here we go...**

**~v~**

It had been several weeks since the last time Taker was with Dean, Roman and Seth. Oddly enough for the Dead Man he had been a big part of Monday Night Raw. Hunter had him sticking around and playing parts, some promos and occasionally a couple of matches here and there.

He would always help out when he could and Vince was grateful. However this meant seeing the three men who he had taken, whose thoughts now took part in his waking moments.

Roman and Dean with Seth was always on the back of his mind, even though he had tried to keep them from it. For weeks he had avoided the threesome.

Kane aka Glenn Jacobs looked at his pretend brother on TV. Of course they were not real brothers but they felt as if they were in real life.

Mark had been in the production truck checking on the monitors that would be linked to opening the show. Every once in a while, Mark loved to check on the production side of things for Monday Night Raw tapings.

"What is going on with you?" Glenn asked the man whom looked as if his puppy had been stolen, well in Mark's case his favorite Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"I don't know what you mean, now if you will excuse me I need to get back into the arena." Mark replied as he pushed Glenn aside.

Glenn stepped to the side and let Mark pass, he followed the tall man out of the production truck and back over toward the arena.

"Why are you following me?" Mark asked after they were back inside.

"I'm just worried about you bro. You seem lost." Glenn said as he followed Mark down the hall toward catering.

Mark slowed down as he entered the room. Sitting at a table was Seth, his head was hanging low as Dean and Roman followed over to the table where Seth sat, they had plates of vegetables in hand.

"Ahh that's what your problem is? You miss them? Looks like they miss you too. Go talk to them. I'm sure they would love to hear from you." Glenn stated. Mark just glared at Glenn.

"They don't need me, I would just fuck them up and bring them pain." Mark sighed as he turned toward the catering table, he wasn't really all that hungry, he just wanted to be near his boys.

Glenn noticed The Shield members had turned their head and looked at Taker. Sadness marred their sullen faces.

Glenn looked at Dean and Roman, sad smiles looked back at him.

"Looks to me like they are already in pain." Glenn stated.

"What?" Taker looked at the three men in worry. A small smile danced on his lips as he looked at the three men who were secretly taking his heart...

x-x

"Do you think he misses us like we do him?" Dean asked looking at Mark, his heart soared seeing the smile that Taker was gracing them with.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Seth answered, ever the logical one. He walked over to Taker, giving the man he had grown so fond of a small smile. "Hello, Sir." He smiled up at the Dead Man. "How have you been? We all miss you."

Mark fought the blush that graced his face. Dean however did noticed it. "You miss me?" Mark asked he couldn't believe the words that came from Seth.

Dean could only nod his head, he wasn't sure how Mark would take their confirmation.

Mark walked up closer to the table, away from hearing ears. "I missed you boys too."

Seth gave a bright smile at Taker's words. It was exactly what he longed to hear.

"Good..Because we all three need you, Mark. We feel incomplete without you." Roman nodded his agreement.

"Y-you need m-me? For what?" Taker asked, he was at a loss.

What could the three handsome men in front of him need him for? He hurt them, didn't he? He looked down at the empty chair and pondered sitting down. Him and Seth pulled out the chairs and had a seat.

"For...everything. You have taught us so much about ourselves. I know you said you aren't a man who has serious relationships but please give us a chance. We'll do anything that you tell us too." Seth looked at the Dead Man with desperate eyes. "Please. It's not the same without you." Roman added quietly.

"Would you please meet us after Raw back at the hotel. Our room number is 673. We would love to talk to you about something and right now is not the time." Dean asked. He was hopeful that Taker would take them up on their offer.

Mark looked at each man, secretly his heart was growing for these for young men. "Alright, I will, after the show."

"Thank you, Sir. We are all grateful." Seth smiled. He could not wait until after the show.

Mark nodded and then stood up, he walked away to the door.

Turning back to look at the three men, he felt an odd pull from his heart back toward the table as he walked away.

"Do you really think that he wants us?" Seth asked out loud as he watched the retreating Dead Man.

"Did you not see the look in his eyes? He is in love with all three of you." The men jumped when they heard the deep voice of the 'Big Red Monster'. "G-Glenn, uummm" Dean stuttered.

"He is?" Seth was too happy by the news to be nervous of Kane. Roman just stood silently, waiting to see how all this would play out.

"Yeah. I see it in his eyes, a new light that has never been there before. Don't squelch that light boys. Just enjoy him." Glenn stated.

"We won't, Glenn." Seth reassured the big man as Roman and Dean nodded their agreement. "We feel the same way."

With that being said Glenn walked away to leave the men, he just hope they would take his advice and love Mark the way the man has deserved along. He was tired of people vilifying the Dean Man. He was happy now that his friend would finally learn a lesson in love.

x-x

As soon as the show was over, the three Shield members met in the locker room, eager to find Taker. "Do you know how to get a hold of him, Dean?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yeah he is going to call me as soon as we are back at the hotel. He already knows the number of our room, I just have to wait for him to call. Come on lets shower and head out I don't know about you but I need him and I feel like I have waited so long to have him back with us" Dean replied, him missing Taker was evident on his face and in his heart.

"Yes, I've missed him too." Seth replied softly. Roman nodded and the men went to take a warm shower before heading out for an evening with the Undertaker...

x-x

Dean smiled as they entered their hotel suite. He was happy to be a member of The Shield.

With their popularity the props were many and one was having a much nicer hotel room. He was very grateful because The Undertaker would be coming over and Mark deserved only the best.

Dean smiled devilishly as Seth walked up to him. A twinkle in his eye at the sex toy he saw.

Seth was holding a vibrator in his hand that he had purchased online. The young Shield member had a great interest in toys.

"D-Do you think that Taker would use this on me?" He blushed. Being single for so long until Dean and Roman claimed him, young Seth had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Dean winked, "Why not? I could use it on you now if you wish, my horny youngster." Dean chuckled at the look on Seth's face.

Roman stood in the back with his arms crossed and a smile gracing his face.

"You would, Dean?" Seth looked hopefully at his lover. "I'm so freaking hot right now, Baby. The anticipation is killing me."

Dean smiled and reached out his hand, he really would do anything his lover needed. Before he could tell the young man to go strip his cell phone buzzed. Reading the phone a smile graced his face.

"No need to let the anticipation kill you, Taker is on his way up, my horny one."

Seth grinned broadly, his happiness evident all over his face. He could not wait for Taker to arrive and play with them all again. They had all missed him so much in different ways.

Dean tried not to seem anxious when the knock finally came to the door. Roman's eyes screamed "Open it". Dean smiled as he opened the door.

Taker stood before him dressed in black jeans and a black tight fitting t-shirt, his motor bike boots on his feet had him looking hot.

"Hello, Sir." Seth greeted respectfully, the deep want visible in his eyes. Realizing that he was still holding the toy, the young wrestler blushed.

"You must really miss me." Taker stated, trying not to chuckle. Wasting no time he walked in the hotel room with Dean closing the door behind him.

"Hand it here son, Strip now." Taker reached out for the vibrator. He chuckled inside at his choice of words, he didn't know what he would do if Seth started to call him Daddy.

"Yes, Sir." Seth handed the toy over before he began to remove all his clothing, leaving his firm, young body on display for the three other men.

Dean wanted to droll at the sight of Taker eying his lover. The first time was marred by pain and insecurities but now it was all too new and his dick craved what was ahead as well as his heart.

Dean gasped as a blush crossed his cheeks when he saw Taker turn toward him. "Do you like what you see my Little one?" Taker asked. Dean smiled at the words. "Yes sir, he is very hot and I love seeing him stand naked before you." Dean replied.

Taker nodded and looked at Roman. "Do you wish to put the toy inside your lover or shall I do it for you?" Taker asked the Samoan.

Roman was not blind. He could see the way in which Seth was looking at Taker. He wanted his lover to experience everything he craved. "You do it, Sir." He answered with a smile. "He wants you to."

Taker looked around the suite. "Seth go to the sofa and present your ass to me. Do you want lube?" Taker asked.

"Yes, please...Ive not used many toys, Sir." Seth walked over to the sofa and laid on his back, holding his legs wide apart to present his tight hole to the Undertaker.

Taker's own cock jumped in its jean confines at the sight before him. He looked up at Dean and nodded.

Dean knew what he wanted, he walked over to his bag and pulled out some lube. Walking back over to Taker, he didn't know what came over him, he reached up and kissed the lips of the Undertaker.

Mark was shocked at first at the soft lips that graced his rough ones, but soon enough a growl passed his lips as he plummeted his tongue into Dean's parting lips. A sweet taste of love filled his mouth finding its way to his heart. It was a breathtaking kiss indeed.

Roman smiled at the kiss shared between Mark and Dean. He knew how much his friend had missed the Undertaker.

Seth waited in anticipation for the Dead Man to approach him with the toy, giving needy, impatient whimpers as he did so.

"You are so eager, you will be my timid one, and Roman, my dark one. You my love Dean are of course my little one as always. Here Seth I'm going to push this in you. Hold still now baby it might hurt at first." Taker stated, he had lubed the toy and was now ready to play.

Seth gave a small moan of pained pleasure as the toy was pushed inside of him slowly. "Uh..thank you, Sir." Seth had craved to be used by his Dead Man.

"Undress for me boys. Let me see you get hard for me. Little one suck Roman's cock for me. I want to watch it move in and out of your mouth." Taker gave his orders as he moved the toy in and out of Seth's pink pucker. Paying close attention to the way it went slowly in and then back out only to go in again, he held it there as he turned it on.

Roman began to strip off his clothes as he had been ordered, his cock hardening at the thought of Dean sucking him.

Seth was now moaning freely as the strong vibrations from the toy traveled through his body.

"You tremble so sweetly, Timid one. Dean on your knees boy. Suck my Dark Ones manhood. You want this don't you little one?" Taker asked as he watched Dean grow nude before him.

"Y-Yes sir, I wish to taste him and do as you wish." Dean said as he dropped to his knees and took Roman into his mouth.

Roman made a deep growl as he felt Dean wrap his soft lips around his thick length. He closed his dark eyes, enjoying the blissful attention he was getting.

"So good, Dean. Suck my cock for our Dark Master." Roman encouraged, not even realizing what he had just called the Undertaker.

"Dark Master, I love that and I shall be." Taker stated as he turned up the vibrator and used it harder on Seth.

Dean bobbed up and down on the meat in his mouth loving the taste of his lovers cock.

Roman placed his hand on the back of Dean's head, pumping his hips a little as he drove his cock deeper inside of Dean's throat. "Your mouth feels so good, Baby!"

"Oh yes! Fuck me, Sir!" Seth was writhing in pleasure as he was feeling stimulation to his sweet spot by the vibrating toy.

Taker smiled and pulled out the toy, he had other plans for his Timid one's hole. "Dean stop and come over here. I want that hard cock to fuck this sweet loose hole." Taker stated.

Much to Roman's loss, Dean pulled off and done as his Master said. His world spun when Taker reached out and took his manhood in his hands. "OH God M-Master feels good when you touch me!" Dean exclaimed.

Taker let go of Dean's leaking member and took his hands spreading Seth's well relaxed hole wide for Dean to look into.

"Look in his hole Little one. I did this for you. Fuck him good and I will fuck you, But for now I will undress and you my Dark one will suck my cock. Come on Roman on your knees." Taker ordered as he released Seth's ass and striped his clothing leaving the three shield members drooling at the sight of the cock that stood firm, hard, leaking and proud.

Roman walked over to his Dark Master and dropped to his knees. He began to take as much of Taker's large cock inside his mouth as he could, bobbing his head up and down to bring more pleasure to the man above him.

Seth waited on Dean to fill his aching hole with his cock. "Please, obey our Master. Fuck me good." The horny young man begged, lust glazing over his eyes.

Sensing Seth's needs, Dean lined up his cock and rammed it in so deep. "Fuck so tight Seth even after our Dark Master fucked you with that toy. SO Fucking Tight." Dean called out in heaven.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Take me, Dean! Fuck me hard!" Seth was losing control as he felt his ass stuffed with the cock of his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Roman was deep throating Taker's now rock hard shaft, giving the ordered blow job everything he had.

Taker was proud of his new subs and his sex slaves, he was becoming one happy Dark Master as he felt Roman work his manhood. His heart leapt at the look in Roman's eyes when he locked with them, it was a pull that tugged at his heart, his very soul.

Roman loved the taste and feel of serving his Master. The dark Samoan began to grow hard as he felt the bliss he was bringing to the Undertaker.

"Damn Dean that looks so good, your cock going in and out of Seth's hole. Fuck Seth harder reward him with your cum and you will get mine in that unprepped ass of yours. I will be taking you dry my Little One. Dry and hard." Taker warned.

"Y-Yes sir, I long for it. I can't wait to feel your cock in me." Dean said with quivers of anticipation as he gave Seth all that he had.

Seth was so turned on by the words of his lover and Master, giving moans of his enjoyment as Dean filled him with each new thrust. "T-That's it, Dean! Fuck me! Feels so good!"

Dean tried to prolong it but he couldn't, not with Seth's tight walls and the anticipation of having his Dark Master, his new lover buried so deep inside him.

Dean took Seth's untouched cock in his hand as it exploded on contact, cum covering his hand and Seth's chest and abs.

"I'm cummminng baby, fill you up so good!" Dean cried as he filled Seth past the brim with his seed.

"Pull of my cock Roman, Shh don't worry you did good. I just need to do something. Seth I am going to fuck you, get my cock dirty with Dean's cum and then you are going to give Roman the best damn blow job you have given. That is an order, I want you deep throating my Dark ones cock." Taker ordered.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Seth replied, his submissive side getting off on the dark order.

Dean pulled out of Seth and looked down at his cum covered manhood. "You want to taste Seth don't you?" Dean asked Roman when he saw the way Roman was eying the wet liquid dripping from his cock. Roman licked his lips and nodded his head.

"Is it alright Dark Master? Can Roman taste Seth on me?" Dean asked his Master first before moving close to Roman.

"Yes that is alright, Roman on your knees and take in Dean. Seth are you ready for my cock?" Taker asked seeing Seth start to tremble.

"Yes, Master. Please, take me." Seth had missed being filled by the mysterious man he had grown so fond of. Roman eagerly kneeled beside Dean and tasted Seth on Dean's cock. The taste of their two flavors mixed together was intoxicating.

Taker climbed onto Seth and without warning just rammed into his Timed ones loose cum filled hole.

Taker closed his eyes as he felt the warm seed surrounding him, but he knew he wouldn't last long and he wanted Dean's ass that was staring at him as Roman was on his knees.

"Thank you, Master!" Seth felt complete after having both Dean and Taker's cock lay claim on him. He looked at his Dark Master in love and with a smile of happiness.

Takers heart quickened, he had to pull out and look away. "Dean, get over here. I want you in Seth's spot on your back so I can see your eyes when I take you."

Dean jumped at the order as Roman pulled off of him. Seth moved to his knees on the floor so Dean could lay on the sofa.

"On your knees Seth, I want to watch you suck off Roman as I fuck Dean." Taker ordered.

Seth obediently assumed the humble position, looking up at Roman with submissive eyes. "I'm ready to serve you, Roman." Roman groaned at the sight as he pushed his dark cock past his lover's welcoming lips.

Taker smiled as he lay between Dean's legs, his impressive shaft went in deep, in one hard thrust. "Fuck YESSS! OH MASTER PLEASE HARDER! RIP ME PLEASE!" Dean screamed as Taker went in balls deep only to pull out and ram back in again. His tearing ass feeling so good in pain.

Taker fucked his Dean, his Little one hard, deep and with all he had. Looking over at the scene of Roman and Seth made the moment even more erotic as moans and slurps filled the room.

Roman was holding Seth's head now as his long haired lover was deep throating his aching manhood.

"Oh yes, Seth! Take my cock! Take it all! Ummm!" Roman's deep voice screamed out his pleasure as he came hard, filling Seth's mouth with his powerful release.

Seth swallowed every bit of his lover's cum. Roman pulled the young man to his feet by his two-toned hair and kissed him passionately, tasting his own seed on Seth's lips.

Taker seeing the display and feeling Dean come undone as Dean's cock hardened once again, Taker took Dean's member into his hand. "Cum for me Little one." Taker ordered. Dean lost it at the order and for the second time came for his Dark Master.

Feeling Dean tighten around him Taker looked into Dean's eyes as he trust in one more time and marked his new submissive.

"I love you Taker, Mark. Please stay with us?" Dean asked with sincerity as he looked at Seth and Roman for help.

Seth walked over to his new Master. "Please don't go." He pleaded. "Can't you see we all need you? You make us feel complete."

"Yes, please stay with us, Master." Roman's dark eyes begged with the Dead Man more than words ever could.

Seeing those three sets of eyes that held so much love and longing, Taker could fight his heart no more, He nodded his head overtaken by emotion, his eyes saying all the three men needed to know.

For Taker not only had three hearts that belonged to him now, those hearts had taught him a Lesson in Love...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**and again a special thank you to all...**


End file.
